Battle Of The Bands
by The Girl With the Angel Wings
Summary: Full summary inside; Pairings: sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikaino gaaOC
1. Meet The Bands

**I just want to say that this is my first multi-chapter story, so please be nice. Oh, and I would like to say thanks to BookWrymm because she is really nice, she helped me figure out how to put the lines separating the different sections, and she is an amazing writer! Go read her story Cindersoot!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Naruto or any of the characters. I do, however, own Sakachi, the band names, and any future characters** **added.**

* * *

Summary: At last year's Battle of the Bands, the 2 bands F.R.E.A.K. OUT and RIPTIDE tied in first place, resulting in neither getting the trophy. Now this year's battle is coming up and both bands have announced they are going to be there, making the town's teens divide into Freaks and Rips. What's this? A third band has also announced they are going to be there! "Guys, come on, they can't be that good. I mean, The Screams? You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said, pushing the door open in the practice hall. "Oh my god," Sakura said, listening to the music around her, the girl singing. "If that's the girl, we're in trouble."

* * *

"Naruto! Have you lost your mind?" Sakura screeched, scaring everyone within a mile radius.

"NO! Don't kill me Sakura! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Everyone was standing around watching as the pink haired nerd held up the blue eyed boy in a chokehold. Gaara grabbed his sister's hand and made her put Naruto down. He opened his mouth to say something put was cut off by the she-devil.

"Look what the cat dragged in," a white blonde said, sneering at the group of nerds on the ground outside.

"Look what the possum threw up. Garbage," Sakura said glaring at Ami.

"What did you say?" Ami asked, raising her hand as if to slap Sakura.

"Nothing," Hinata said quickly.

"That's what I thought," Hana said, glaring at her cousin. Tenten growled lightly.

"Let's go," Ami said, "before their ugly wears off on us." The 2 sluts and 3 manwhores walked off.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you any uglier," Naruto said once she out of earshot, "you might turn everyone blind." When Ino heard that she busted out laughing while Naruto grinned.

"Anyway," Neji said, smirking, "we got to figure out how we are going to announce that we are going to be at the battle."

While our favorite teens think of a way to think of possible way to announce F.R.E.A.K. OUT, I'm going to describe them to you. All of our teens dress like nerds while in school so they aren't noticed by the school unlike RIPTIDE who flaunt themselves around the school. The guys (Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru) wore the school uniform a couple sizes too big to make them look scrawny along with a baseball cap to hide their hair. The girls wore the uniform skirts down to their knees, the shirts and vests that make them look flat, and the knee-high socks along with chunky black shoes. Their hair was up in buns except Tenten because she had two. Sakura and Gaara wear thick black square glasses, Hinata and Neji wore sunglasses to hide their eyes, Naruto and Ino wore Harry Potter glasses, while Tenten and Shikamaru had none.

"I got it!" Hinata shouted. (She doesn't stutter in this)

"What is it?" Ino asked, sitting down next to Sakura as they all faced her.

"We get Tsunade-sama to let Shizune announce to the whole school over the P.A. system that F.R.E.A.K. OUT is going to be at the battle." Hinata said, looking at them.

"That is genius! No wonder we kept you around," Sakura said, "other than you're badass bass playing, of course."

"Thanks," Hinata said, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Anyway, how are we going to convince Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked, yawning. Everyone looked at Sakura.

"Oh-no. I am not going up to Shishou and asking if we can get Shizune to do this. Nope. No way."

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

"…and that's why I think it would be a good idea if Shizune can announce over the P.A. system that F.R.E.A.K. OUT is coming to the battle," Sakura finished. Tsunade just stared at the pinkette.

"You really want me to do this?" She asked. Sakura nodded her head frantically.

"Alright, I'll do it. But on one condition."

"What's that, Shishou?"

"You beat RIPTIDE into the ground."

Sakura smiled sweetly. "It would be my pleasure." Sakura turned and walked out of the office. She jogged down the hall to the front doors and screamed to her friends who were on the steps, waiting for her, "SHE'LL DO IT!"

"Yes! Now we have to go practice." Naruto said, getting up and running towards the front gates. Everyone shook their head but followed him anyway.

* * *

At Hyuga House

"Okay, what song are we practicing?" Neji said from the sound box.

"I don't know. Should we do one of our old songs?" Sakura asked, setting up the mics.

"Yeah! We should do the duet we wrote last year," Naruto said, "because this year we need a duet for the finals." Everyone agreed that they should do the duet because it's awesome and it's the only duet they have written, as Hinata so kindly pointed out.

"How are we going to do the duet with both our lead guitarists singing and performing?" Naruto asked.

"We could get Shikamaru to help out with the tech stuff backstage and Neji could play that song," Sakura suggested, shrugging her shoulders. They all agreed to that, not seeing another solution. So while they practiced their song in the (soundproof) basement of the Hyuga house, somebody else was outside spray painting a sign on the town's highest family's gate wall.

* * *

Next Day

Beep….beep….beep….beep….be-_**Crash!**_

"Goddammit! Gaara is going to kill me! That's the 13th one this month!" Sakura groaned, rolling over to face the clock. "How much more time do I have to sleep?" She muttered, glaring at the green mess that used to be her clock. It blinked up at her 7:45. She rolled back over and closed her eyes, thinking '_7:45. I could sleep for ten more minutes, get up, eat, then-WAIT! 7:45!_' she rolled back over (again) and picked up her alarm clock.

"Shit! What am I doing laying here? I got to get ready!" She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and started throwing everything out of it. She finally found her clean uniform and hurried to put it on as she hopped to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. 10 minutes later she came flying out of the bathroom and out her door, only to come right back in and grab her glasses. She ran down the stairs to see her brother holding her shoes and a piece of toast she ran past, grabbing both things, and out the door to she Hinata outside against her car. She smiled sheepishly as she got in the passenger seat as her brother slid in the back.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she said to Hinata, hugging her.

"You're welcome. Just," she sighed, "just try to wake up on time. You know how much I hate bringing my car to school. It makes me feel like……Ami," she looked at Sakura as Sakura busted out laughing.

"Trust me. You turn into Ami; I'll be the first to turn you back. Besides," she said nonchalantly, "Naruto wouldn't like that very much." That earned a whack to the back of the head.

"Mou, what was that for?" Sakura whined, rubbing the back of her head.

"For almost making Hinata faint," Gaara said, pointing at Hinata. Her face was as red as a dodge ball.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan! Don't Faint! We would get into an accident! And then Kiki would get scratched!" Sakura said, waving her hands around as she got out the car.

"What are you babbling about?" Shikamaru asked.

"KIKI!" Sakura screamed, just as Ami was walking by.

"Aw, Sakura, are you speaking in your native language?" Ami said as her posse laughed behind her.

"No Ami, I was trying out you language. Banshee," Sakura said as her friends laughed behind her, mocking RIPTIDE.

"Listen here, you freak," she said to Sakura (she doesn't know how right she is), "I am the queen around here and you are the lowly peasant. So you do not talk to me; you do not insult me; you don't even look at me. Do you get that?"

"Yeah, I get it. I mean who would even want to look at you? You're hideous. So I can oblige to not looking at you or talking to you. But expect insults because," Sakura looked her up and down, "sluts always have insults thrown at them." She turned around and walked away.

"Wow, do you know what you just did?" Tenten asked her as she walked towards the front door of school.

"Um, stood up to Ami?" Sakura said, confused.

"Yes but we aren't F.R.E.A.K. OUT right now."

"…," Sakura stopped in front of the door to homeroom, "Oh, shit."

"Hell yeah, 'Oh shit'. Do you want her to find out?"

"No. But just forget it for now. You can chew me out later. We're going to be late for class." Sakura turned and walked through the door. She and Tenten sat down in their desks at the front as the rest of the band walked through the door. Not even 10 minutes later did the teacher come in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to hel…," he was cut off by a "LIAR!" from the whole class. He shook his head and continued.

"Today, class, we get 3 new students." He motioned for the door to open and in came 3 teens with baggy jackets zipped all the way up and hoods on. They also had on sunglasses and kept their heads down so nobody can see their faces.

"You can sit over there," Kakashi said, pointing to three seats in the corner. The female one of the three sat in the exact corner, while the thinner male sat in front of her and the last sat next to her.

"We also have a new teacher. I am at the understanding that he is you elder brother?" Kakashi asked. The thinner male raised his hand. "Yes?"

"He is my elder cousin," the boy said in a low voice which almost nobody caught.

"Ah. Well, he has asked if you would call him sensei or teacher. Nothing else," Kakashi said, picking up his orange book. "Now if you will excuse me, you can do what ever you want." Suddenly everyone started talking and moving desks to talk to their friends. Naruto got up and started walking towards the new kids.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What are you names?" he asked, holding his hand out. Both of the males said "Hn," and ignored him. But the girl slipped her small, cold hand into his much larger, warm hand.

"I am Sakachi. Nice to meet you." She spoke with perfect articulation and as if she was royalty. She lifted her face to meet his and his eyes widened. Her face was completely covered. She wore a mask over the bottom half of her face, with large sunglasses over lapping the edge of the mask and a black baseball cap. She had all her hair gathered up into the baseball cap and the hood up over it.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, not noticing how it came out. But if it came out rude, she didn't care. She laughed and continued speaking.

"Yes, I am okay," she chuckled lightly, "I just like to conceal my identity."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does conceal mean?"

"Hide," she said.

"Ohhhh," Naruto said, a look of understanding on his face. The guy sitting next to her snorted and shook his head. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes and opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it.

"Aniki," she hissed, "be nice."

"Fine," he said.

"Apologize." He tilted his head upward and, just like his sisters, his whole face was covered and his hair was in his hat.

"I'm sorry," he turned toward the girl, "Happy?"

"Yes!" and Naruto thought if she didn't have that mask on, she would be grinning. While all this was happening, his friends were watching him in wonder. Suddenly they heard him ask,

"Do you want to meet my friends?"

"I would love to," Sakachi said, "but we can't"

"Why not?"

"It's…," she hesitated, "complicated."

"What's so complicated about meeting new people? Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. Both boys started to growl but when they heard Sakachi's laughter, they calmed down and went with her.

"Guys," Naruto said, "meet Sakachi." He gestured to girl next to him. She waved lightly and said,

"Hello." Sakura walked up to her.

"My name's Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sakachi said, bowing her head slightly. She turned to the boys behind her. She pointed at the thin one.

"This is Sai. He is my cousin," she turned to the other.

"And this is Sasuke. He's my twin brother." As she said this, she grabbed his arm and laid her head against it. Sakura turned around and started to name people.

"The one with the pineapple shaped hair is Shikamaru, the blonde girl next to him is Ino. The guy with the long hair in a low ponytail and sunglasses is Neji and you know Naruto. The girl with the two buns on her head is Tenten and the girl with the blue hair and sunglasses is Hinata," she turned to red head boy next to her, "this is my twin brother, Gaara. The teacher is our dad." She shrugged and turned back to Sakachi. "And that's it."

"Oh," Sakachi said, "well do you guys have Math?" They all nodded yes.

"That's my older brother," she said proudly.

"Does he dress like you?" Shikamaru asked very rudely. Ino wacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being rude," Ino said, crossing her arms across her chest. Sakachi laughed.

"It's okay and yes, he does dress like us." The bell suddenly rang and everyone jumped. They all ran out of the room and laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," Sakachi said, standing in-between Sasuke and Sai.

"You too," Tenten said, "we should hangout sometime."

"I would like that." They saw her mask move and it looked like she was smiling. The 3 of them started walking down the hallway. Sakachi looked back and waved. Everybody waved back. They all headed to their classes, happy they have somebody outside of the band that liked them.

* * *

After school

The band was walking out of the school when they heard Tsunade's voice come over the intercom.

"Please report to the auditorium for an important assembly." They all looked at each other and headed to the auditorium. When they got there, they took their seats and looked towards the stage to see Tsunade standing there with an angered look on her face.

"Uh-oh," Hinata whispered, "this can't be good."

"I have called this assembly because something has happened in our town. Something bad." She glared at all the students in there. "Somebody decided to make their battle of the bands declaration on the front of our sacred family's wall. The Uchiha's wall." She shook her head. "whoever did this I expect you to come clean about it by the end of the week, exactly on the day before the finals. This band, The Screams," She turned on the projector to show the intricately spray painted sign on the wall with the bands name in the middle, "will not be punished or kicked out. We just want to know who did it." Tsunade looked out into the crowd, hoping that someone would raise their hand, but no one did. "Okay then, if no one will come out with it , then you are dismissed."

Everyone left the auditorium. Sakura saw Sakachi and her family a little ways up.

"Sakachi!" Sakura yelled, waving her arms over her head. Sakachi turned around and waved. She ran to catch up with them.

"Hey," Sakachi said once Sakura was next to her.

"Hey, do you guys want to come hang out with us? We are going to the Hyuga compound," Sakura said.

"I would love to!" Sakachi exclaimed.

"Then come on." Sakura turned around to go back to her friends, but not before she saw Sakachi grabbing Sasuke and Si and waving goodbye to her older brother. She walked over to her friends and announced,

"They are coming with us to The House." When everybody's eyes widened, Sakachi asked,

"What's 'The House'?" Sakura turned on her.

"It's our town's highest family's house. Nobody's lived there since I was 8. And that's where The Screams painted their logo." She walked out of the gates and pointed down the street. "The Uchiha House. The biggest house ever. We have never actually got past the gate but tonight we thought if we have you guys, we might get in."

"Why do you think that?" Sai asked, talking for the first time.

"Because we always have 3 people on lookout. And this is big so we need 3 guys on lookout," she said, pointing at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji, "and we girls would never go in if we only had Gaara with us. We need more guys. That's where you come in. We would have 2 more guys with us." She pointed at Sasuke and Sai.

"But what if someone lives there?" Sakachi asked, fidgeting with her hands.

"If someone did live there, it would be all over town," Sakura said, waving her hand in a dismissing manner. "So, will you help us?" Sakachi turned her head towards Sasuke. He looked at her. She looked back at Sakura.

"We'll do it."

* * *

The group was standing in front of the Uchiha gates, looking at the big, big house. Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru took up positions. Neji was in the tree, Naruto was in the bushes, and Shikamaru was behind the tree. Hinata opened her duffel and pulled out a walkie-talkie for everyone.

"Now, we only use these in emergencies. We can't just use them for fun." She looked at Sasuke and Sai. "You two will help Gaara in cracking the gate code. By my estimate, we should be in there b-," she was cut off by a high keening sound. They all looked towards the gate to see Sakachi standing by the code pad.

"How did you do that?" Tenten asked.

"The numbers were faded." She shrugged and walked through the gate. Suddenly a loud blaring rang through the air and they all covered their eyes. Sakachi turned her head left and right, looking for something. Suddenly she did a front flip into the grass and landed on something hard. The noise stopped.

"How did you do that?" Tenten asked again. Sakachi just shrugged and walked up to the front door. She opened the door and motioned for everyone to follow her. She disappeared into the dark house.

* * *

**Wow. That took me about 5 hours to write. My cousins kept bugging me and right after I saved the chapter to my flashdrive and the computer, it crashed! So I had to walked my lazy butt to the library. Not fun.**

**Oh! Please review! If you do, I will give you a vitual cookie. Chocolate chip!**


	2. House Of Horrors

**Okay, I am a total idiot. Me being me, I spilled pop on my cousin's computer keyboard and ended up having to stop writing when I was in the middle of Sakura picking up the walkie talkie so that scene came out wrong. But, on the plus side, I dedicate this chapter to BookWyrrm because she helped me with improving. I'm taking her advice. F.R.E.A.K. OUT will not dress like nerds. She made a valid point. Why are they hiding? So they aren't any more. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did though.**

**

* * *

**Summary: At last year's Battle of the Bands, the 2 bands F.R.E.A.K. OUT and RIPTIDE tied in first place, resulting in neither getting the trophy. Now this year's battle is coming up and both bands have announced they are going to be there, making the town's teens divide into Freaks and Rips. What's this? A third band has also announced they are going to be there! "Guys, come on, they can't be that good. I mean, The Screams? You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said, pushing the door open in the practice hall. "Oh my god," Sakura said, listening to the music around her, the girl singing. "If that's the girl, we're in trouble."

* * *

If you were to walk up to the Uchiha house and not know who's house it was, you might think '_Oh that place is haunted_' or '_That old house should be tore down. Some pyscho could live in there._'. But if you lived in Konoha your whole life, you would be used to the _outside _of the house. Well, that is exactly what our favorite teens were accustom to. The outside. But as they walked inside they had wide eyes and dropped jaws. Everything in the house was covered with white cloths and the moon shined through the windows, giving they house a very ghostly glow.

"Wow," Hinata whispered, scaring everyone. They all jumped at the sound of her voice. When they realized what they did, they all started laughing sheepishly. They spilt up into 2 groups. Sasuke, Sakachi, Sakura, and Gaara. Sai, Hinata, Ino, Tenten.

"Sai, take your group and check the main floor. My group, we're going upstairs." Sakachi looked around and saw everyone nod. They spilt up.

* * *

**_With Sai's group_**

"I'm getting really freaked out by this house," Ino said, gripping Hinata's arm as they walked into the kitchen. Just like the living room, everything here was covered in white cloths. A creak sounded through out the room and all the girls jumped. Ino let go of Hinata's arm and went to hide under the table. All the girls glared at Sai who was in the fridge, looking for something. When he lifted a chicken wing out of it, Tenten started laughing. Ino looked confused.

"Why is there food in the fridge?" Hinata questioned then her face lit up in understanding. When they all looked at her wierd, she said, "Someone must live here!" Tenten whipped out her walkie talkie and set it to the right channel.

"Guys!" she hissed, "Someone lives here. Sai found food in the fridge. Try to find them." She hooked the walkie back onto her hip as they walked into the next room.

* * *

**_With Sasuke's group_**

They were walking down the upstairs hall when they came across the first room. Sakura opened it only to find it bare. She closed the door as they continued to walk. Gaara opened the next door only to find the bathroom. This went on for the next five minutes till they found something interesting. It looked as if it was a teenage girls room. It had black walls with brightly colored spots everywhere. Against the far wall was a king size bed with black sheets made of what looked like silk. Across from the bed was a 42" flat screen HDTV mounted on the wall with a home entertainment system hooked up to it. On the floor was a black plush carpet with the Uchiha clan symbol in the middle of it. The walls had posters of famous bands. Built in the wall was what looked like a top 2 shelves had books galore. The 3 shelf had CDs in it. The 4th and 5th shelves had DVDs crammed into the space.

"Woah," Sakura muttered as she saw a collectors edition Bullet For My Valentine statue. She ran her fingers across it in wonderment.

"Com' on. We got more house to investigate," Sasuke said, turning to leave the room. The 3 people with him followed him out of the room. The next door they came to seem to be a guy's room. It had all black walls and most of what the room before had except the carpet. They closed the door and continued walking. Sakachi started playing with her hands as they got closer and closer to room at the end of the hall.

_"Guys! Someone lives here. Sai found food in the fridge. Try to find them."_

The girls jumped at the sound of Tenten's voice over there walkie talkies. Gaara kept walking towards the door. Sakura followed behind him. Sakachi and Sasuke paniced. Sakachi dropped her walkie talkie with a loud thump. Everyone froze. Sakura turned and looked at Sakachi.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. She followed Sakachi's finger to the walkie talkie on the floor. Sakura picked it up only to hear 3 gasps. She froze and asked, "Who's behind me?"

**_"Me..."_** the person behind her whispered. She took a deep breath and let out an ear spliting scream. Sakura bolted pass them and down the stairs. She looked over her shoulder to see Gaara, Sasuke, and Sakachi behind her. But that isn't what made her eyes go wide. It was the man that whispered in her ear. He was chasing them with a switchblade. She ran into the kitchen and onto the back porch. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Sai were ahead of her.

**_"RUN!"_** she screamed. They turned around to look at her and flew out the back door. All 8 of them ran around the houseand towards the gate. When the guys saw them, they jumped out of their hiding places and started the cars. They all got in and sped off.

* * *

They all ended up at Sakura and Gaara's house, sitting on their couches. The girls were on the couch farthest from the windows as the guys took up the remaining 2 couches. Ino broke the silence.

"Sooooo," she said, death-gripping the pillow in front of her, "now what?"

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, grabbing her phone. She flipped it open and nearly fell over. "It's 2:27 at night."

"WHAT?!" Sakachi yelled. She ran over to the front door and grabbed her shoes. "SASUKE! SAI!" they heard a minute later. The two boys mentioned got up and walked to the front door. Sakachi's masked face whipped around the corner. "We have to go because we were supposed to be home an hour and a half ago." She scratched the back of her head. "Well, we got to get going."

"Bye!" the girls chorused. The guys just waved.

"Bye," Sakachi said, opening the door and stepping out into the darkness with her family. Everyone sat there in an awkward silence. Sakura stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, "girls, you can crash on my floor." She jogged up the stairs and made a left at the first hall. The girls slowly followed. All the guys walked up to Gaara's room, an unspoken agreement made. Soon enough, the house was silent with it's occupents in a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day

Hinata was the first one up, like always. And as tradition follows, no matter who's house they were at, she would always make pancakes for breakfast. While she is making them, the arroma will float through the house, waking up, in this order, the people. Neji, Ino, Tenten, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Shikamaru. They would take their normal seats and begin to eat. Neji and Tenten would be on the love seat in the living room, Ino and Sakura would sit on the island, Shikamaru would go out onto the porch to cloud watch while eating, Hinata would sit at the island, and Gaara would go back up to his room. Nothing failed today except a tiny thing. And when I say tiny, I mean **_Huge._** There was no pancake mix. so this threw everyone off. Neji, Ino, Tenten, and Gaara woke up later than usual. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru had to be forcefully woke up, which made a cranky Sakura. And to top it all off, as of right now, school started in 10 minutes.

"Guys," Hinata said, standing by the door ready, "school starts in 10 minutes." Everyone's eyes widened. They all looked at her. She nodded.

"AAAHHHHH!" Sakura screamed and ran up the stairs. She slammed the bathroom door which seemed to wake everyone up. They all started scrambling. The girls took the bathrooms and the guys threw on clean uniforms(Gaara's) and got out at the same time the girls were ready. They all ran out the door and to Gaara's brand new BMW and Sakura's lamborgine convertible.

* * *

At School

When F.R.E.A.K. OUT finally got to school, they saw Sakachi standing on the steps with her hand covering her mask(she's covering her mouth) and laughing. They all glared at her.

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded. She just continued laughing as she pointed at him. Sakura looked at Naruto and started laughing also. He had his sleeping hat still on. But that wasn't the best part. On his hat sat a bird. It sat there until Nauto started screaming and jumping around. When the bird flew away, everyone started laughing. The bird had pooped on his head.

"Aah! Get it off! Get it off!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms. Gaara got tired of it and grabbed him by the ear, dragging him to the bathroom. "NO! What are you doing, Gaara? Let me go! I'm too young to die!"

"Shut up," Gaara muttered, bonking him on the head, not touching the poop. He howled in pain. They disappeared into the school.

"So, besides that little incident, anything happen this morning?" Sakura asked Sakachi as they all walked into the school.

"I haven't seen Ami yet," she said, tugging on her sleaves.

"That's great!" Tenten exclaimed, throwing her arms around the 2 shorter girls. "No ugly witch to blind you today!" The girls laughed with Tenten as the guys chuckled. They all walked into homeroom and took their seats. Ino whispered something to Tenten, who whispered to Hinata, who whispered to Neji, who looked at our hidden people and said, "The girls want to know if you want to come to our Battle of the bands show later. We were going to practice earlier and try to who 'The Screams' are before the show." Ino gasped.

"You were supposed to tell Gaara, not ask them!" she hissed. He shrugged. "So, what do you say?" she asked. Sakachi answered without missing a beat.

"We would love too, but we can't, for we have another affair." She waved her hand, dismissing the matter. Soon they all were laughing and joking around. Sakachi looked around, but the motion was hidden by her sunglasses. '_We may be friends right now, but if they find out that we are The Screams, we will have a major fight on our hands.'_

_

* * *

_

After School (I'm skipping the rest of the day)

While F.R.E.A.K. OUT was on their way to get their instruments, The Screams all piled into the Itachi's hummer, driving to the practice arena. Sakachi pulled off her disguise and let her raven hair spill over her shoulders, her black eyes glinting. Sasuke took off his hat and shook his head, making his hair spike up. Sai also pulled everything off and smiled his fake smile, combing his hair straight again. Itachi was already ready. Sakachi flipped her bangs out her eyes and from the passenger seat, fixed her light make-up. She smiled at herself, making her blood red lips stretch, showing perfect, white teeth.

"Now, when we see everybody, use our stage names. We can't let them know it's us," she was cut off.

"We know, we know. Don't say our real names, don't act like asses, the usual." Sasuke said, looking at his twin. She smiled then frowned. Sasuke's line of sight was suddenly blocked by a pale hand brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"It was bugging me," she said, smiling sheepishly. Her eyes swept over Itachi and Sai, scowling. She grabbed a brush out of her purse and took Itachi's hair down, fixing it. He looked at her sideways, glaring at her. She responded with a glare of her own. She snapped her hand to Sai's and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked. She only smiled. They pulled up into the bands garage. Sasuke, being well, Sasuke, got out of the car and helped his sister out the car. They were raised that way, after all. They are Uchihas.

"So," Sakachi asked as she pulled her guitar case out of the back, "What are we going to do about the whole Tsunade and the 'You must turn yourselves in by the end of this week' situtation? We can't turn ourselves in because it would ruin our friendship with F.R.E.A.K. OUT." She lifted the snares and cymbols onto the rolling platform for Itachi's drums.

"Well, we could ask Tsunade to keep the secret till after the last battle," Sai said, "because I have a feeling that we may go up against F.R.E.A.K. OUT." They all nodded as they made their way into the band room designed for them.

* * *

**With F.R.E.A.K. OUT**

"Finally! We're here!" Sakura exclaimed, spinning in a slow circle. They were standing in the lobby with their instruments as Sakura was looking around. Hinata stopped her.

"Come on, we have to find our band room," she said, steering the pinkette to the halls. They were wandering around when they came across the main practice hall. Naruto started to go towards the door until Tenten stopped him.

"Later," she said. About 15 minutes later, they found their band room. But the bad part about it was that it was across the hall from RIPTIDE. Sakura glowered at the door. She had to be picked up by Gaara in order to get away from the door. They practice for about an hour until they got bored. Naruto began ranting about the new band, The Screams.

"Guys, come on, they can't be that good. I mean, The Screams? You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said, pushing the door open into the main practice hall. They all froze.

"Oh my god," Sakura said, listening to the music around, the girl singing. "If that's the girl, we're in trouble." The music suddenly stopped. The girl was staring at them. She jumped lithly off the stage.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought this was a closed practice. SHISUI!" The girl screamed, turning around. The group tried to get out of there, but the girl's head snapped towards them. "Sit," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. They all obeyed. Sakura studied her eyes. The dominant emotion was anger. But deep down, she saw....fear? Why would this girl have fear? Sakura became confused. Why was this girl afraid? The tiny girl suddenly walked off, going upto a brown haired man.

"Ahem," she coughed, staring at him. He turned around.

"Sa-Screama!" He exclaimed, engulfing her in a hug. She smiled briefly, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"What band is this?" Screama asked. He looked over her shoulder.

"That would be F.R.E.A.K. OUT," he answered, then said, "Oh!" She nodded.

"I thought that this was a closed practice," she said.

"It is," he answered tensely.

"Make sure that the doors are locked next time," she said, turning back towards them. She was walking towards them with an emotionless face. When she got there, she shocked them. She smiled and said, "I'm so sorry that I overreacted. I'm Screama Screams, Lead guitar and/or Vocalist. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out. Naruto grabbed it.

"I'm Flip, drummer. It's nice to meet you too." He said, shaking her hand.

"So," she asked, flipping her bangs out of her eyes, "what brings you here? Certainly not to spy, I hope." She giggled lightly.

"No, no! Nothing like that," Hinata said, "by the way, I'm Eep, bass player."

"I'm Axe, Techie and manager," Neji said.

"He's Red and I'm Kiss," Sakura inputed, pointing at Gaara, then herself, "we are the Lead guitars and/or Vocalists. Where is the rest of your band?"

"My brothers and cousin will join us shortly. They had to attend to other afffairs. Would you care to join us for lunch? I am making Onigiri and Sushi." She looked expectant. Suddenly a voice came for behind them.

"You would be wise to accept the offer. My baby cousin make the best Onigiri known to man." They looked behind them to see a male about their age with short black hair. It kind of looked like a long bowl cut. **(From here on, I will be using their stage names when they are a band practices or competitions.)** Screama squealed and skipped over to his side.

"Shoutz! I told you to wait for me by the car," she sighed, "You never listen."

"Nope!" He smiled a fake smile. "My name is Shoutz Screams, bass player."

"Yeah, yeah. No one cares. Are you guys coming?" They shared a look. Sakura answered.

"We would love to." Screama smiled.

"Come on, then!"

* * *

They were walking to the garage when some dude appeared out of nowhere next Screama. Everyone but Shoutz and Screama jumped. Screama punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him.

"For being stupid," she spat. She continued walking.

"...crazy cat lady..." the man muttered, casting a withering look at her. She froze.

"What," she cocked her head, "did you call me?" She questioned.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"I thought so," she turned towards F.R.E.A.K. OUT, "this is my elder brother, Scratch Screams, drummer." They stopped at the huge purple hummer. Before they even asked, she said,

"No, it's not mine. It's Scratch's." They all looked at him. He shrugged. The passenger window suddenly rolled down and Kiss thought she just might faint. The boy looking out of the window looked identical to Screama but he had a slightly stronger jaw and more masculine features. She blushed slightly. Screama noticed.

"Hey Aniki," she said, "Can you drive us to Misa's Kitchen?"

"Of course," he said, looking at her curiously. She shifted her eyes to Kiss and he smirked. His eyes asked, _"Does she like me?"_. She smirked and nodded once. "Hey weasel," he called. Scratch's eye started twitching.

"What?" He said.

"Drive F.R.E.A.K. OUT's car to Misa's. I'll drive F.R.E.A.K. OUT." He rolled up the window.

"Everyone in." Screama grabbed Kiss and threw her in the front seat. Flip, Eep, and Red sat in the second row seats while Tennie, Axe, and Shoutz sat in the back row. Screama scrabbled in on top of Screamo who was driving.

"Umm, Screama, you can't sit there," Eep said.

"Sure I can. I'm steering." She said, grabbing the wheel, looking out the back window. Screamo put the car in reverse and hit the gas. They backed up out the space with ease.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Tenten asked, raising an eyebrow. They nodded. They were driving down the street when some dude came barreling down the road. Everyone started screaming**(pun)** and covered their heads. The car was driving straight towards them!

* * *

**Not bad, not bad.*Pats self on back*I can't believe I actually finished it! I'm so proud of myself! SQEE!**

**Oh just incase you don't understand who's who, I can help.**

**The Screams**

**Screama~Sakachi**

**Screamo~Sasuke**

**Shoutz~Sai**

**Scratch~Itachi**

**F.R.E.A.K. OUT**

**Flip~Naurto**

**Red~Gaara**

**Eep~Hinata**

**Axe~Neji**

**Kiss~Sakura**

**Tennie~Tenten(as if you couldn't figure that out)**

**Now, to relax and think about the next chapter....**

**Ciao,**


	3. Odd Secrets And Quarterfinals

**I finally got something that would work for this chapter! I have had a bunch of different ideas floating around and I finally got something! ...yep, go me...I'm a weirdo...**

**Disclaimer: I would greatly appreciate Naruto for Christmas. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

Summary: At last year's Battle of the Bands, the 2 bands F.R.E.A.K. OUT and RIPTIDE tied in first place, resulting in neither getting the trophy. Now this year's battle is coming up and both bands have announced they are going to be there, making the town's teens divide into Freaks and Rips. What's this? A third band has also announced they are going to be there! "Guys, come on, they can't be that good. I mean, The Screams? You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said, pushing the door open in the practice hall. "Oh my god," Sakura said, listening to the music around her, the girl singing. "If that's the girl, we're in trouble."

**

* * *

**Screamo slammed his foot on the brake, his sister's foot slamming into his. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest. Screama was clenching the wheel and her teeth, swerving the wheel as her brother also grabbed it. The hummer barely missed the chevy truck. As the truck passed, the driver stuck his head out the window and yelled,

"You suck! RIPTIDE all the way!" The group looked confused.

"How did they know that we were in this car? It may be unique but I didn't see them at the studio when we left," Tennie questioned.

"My guess is that RIPTIDE saw us. How else would Rips know what car we're in? Ami must have asked them," Kiss said, hitting the dashboard. She looked furious.

"Come on, lets just get to Misa's and I'll make the food. Forget them. They know the won't win, that's why they did that." Screama gripped the wheel and hit the gas. They got to Misa's unharmed. Scratch was leaning against Red's car. When, he saw them, he pushed off the car and strolled over to them. "Don't worry, we are unharmed." Screama said exasperated. He just crushed her against him.

"Are you sure? No broken bones? Fractures? Sprains? Cuts? Bruises?" He babbled, looking her over.

"Would you like to take me to a hospital?"

"Yes."

"Too bad. I have food to make." She walked into Misa's. when you walk in, The first thing you would see was the giant fountain in the middle of the room. It was 9ft. high and 10ft. wide. It had three levels and when you walked pass it, it gave off a light mist. Next, you would see the room decorated like a sort of meditation room. It had a gong on each side of the room, low tables, pillow seats, and paper lights. A staircase split the room. Screama beckoned towards it.

"You can go up there. It was made for my family. But you may be in there." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Scratch pulled out a key and jogged up the stairs. They followed him. At the top of the stairs, an intracately carved ornate door sat. He opened in and walked in. Everyone gasped. Down the middle of the room was a long, dark table. Here was how everyone was sitting.

Empty

Scratch Screamo

Shoutz Kiss

Flip Red

Eep Axe

Empty Tennie

Empty

Now as they were waiting for Screama to finish, they decided to play a game. You have to say one secret of yours to everyone. Since it was Tennie's idea, she went first.

"I still sleep with my baby blanket. Axe?"

"I condition my hair twice. Eep?"

"..." she blushed. "I can't sleep without a night light. Flip?"

"I once blew up my kitchen trying to make ramen. Red?"

"I don't have one." Kiss snorted then covered her mouth. Red looked at her.

"You so do have one! Up until about a year ago, he wouldn't go down to the basement. He thought something was going to eat him." She giggled."Shoutz?"

"You didn't go."

"Oh." She hid her face and muttered something.

"What was that?" Flip cupped his ear. She glared and whispered,

"_I still watch Sesame Street,_" Flip streched farther. She smacked him and said,

"I still watch Sesame Street. Happy?"

"Very."

"Shoutz?"

"I draw things girls would find cute." He looked at Scratch.

"I have Screama paint my toes." He showed his purple toes. "Screamo?"

"I have...," he flinched, "NANA stored under my bed." The doors flew open and Screama came out followed by like four people with enough food to feed an army. She pointed at them.

"I have a bonus one. When we are playing Guitar Hero 3, Scratch stays in the living room, we play 'Old Time Rock 'n Roll', Shouts, Screamo and I play our instruments and we react the commercial.**(A/N: The one where the 3 men come sliding into the room to the song.)**" She smirked at the boys as they looked at her incredulously. She sat down and started to eat. Everyone followed her example. When they were done, they saw The Screams' twins _inhaling _a plate of tomatoes. Screama looked at them when she was done.

"What you never seen a person eat tomatoes before?"

"Not like that," Flip said, "you _INHALED _those suckers." Screama shrugged and looked at her EnV touch. Her head snapped up.

"Guys," she said slowly, "we only have 30 minutes 'til quarterfinals."

"WHAT?

* * *

The 2 bands got in their own cars and sped off to the arena. Once they got there, all you saw was 2 big blurs running in opposite directions. 15 minutes later, they all went backstage. They met up in the middle of the room.

"Wow," Shoutz said, "you clean up nice." Flip was wearing an orange button down shirt open with a black wifebeater under it, jeans, and orange DC's. Red wore a white button down shirt with a dark green wifebeater under it, light jeans, and white and dark green Vans. Eep wore a electric blue tight fitting tanktop, small gray crop jacket, gray miniskirt with electric blue leggings, and silver and electric blue ballet slippers. Axe wore a gray button down shirt with a dark blue wifebeater under it, medium jeans, and gray and dark blue World's. Kiss wore a white halter top under a bright green vest, white short shorts with bright green leggings under them, and white and green flats. Tennie wore a yellow chinese top with a brown design, brown bermuda shorts, and brown and yellow pumas.

"You do too," Tennie said. Shoutz wore a black T-shirt with a red dragon on it, dark blue jeans, black and red Vans, and a wristband on each wrist. Scratch wore a plain black shirt, dark jeans with red suspenders hanging down, black reebox, and a wristband on each wrist. Screamo wore a black button up shirt, sleaves rolled to the elbows, dark red wifebeater under it, black skinny jeans, black converse with his signature on them in red, and a wristband on his right wrist. **(Ha! You thought I was going to put it on both wrists! Sorry. Continue.)** Screama wore a black tubetop with a blood red ribbon under her bust, tied into a bow in the back, black skinny jeans, black converse with her signature in red, and a wristband on her left wrist. **(Screamo and Screama are the twins, so they wear one on the opposite wrist of the other.)** They all suddenly heard footsteps coming their way. They looked towards the door. RIPTIDE was there, looking at the two bands like they saw a ghost.

"What? Surprised your little plan didn't work slut?" Tennie said, flipping her waist-lenght hair out the way, eyeing Ami's slutty attire. She wore a shorter miniskirt than Eep and had no leggings under it, hooker heels, and a _**REALLY**_ low cut V-neck shirt on. Hana was dressed just like her. Screama looked at her with disgust.

"Whatever. Actually, I'm happy it didn't work," Ami said, getting ready to go on stage, "because now you can see your failure. But don't worry," she looked sympathetic, "I'll mention you when we become big. I'll even send people over to see you. Just tell me what Burger King each of you work at." She laughed obnoxiously. "Bye," she waved. They watched as she yelled into the mike with her nasily yell, "Are you ready to Rip it up?" The answering cheers were loud(1). She motioned for the music to start.

_(Hotaru)Yeah - incredible - it's goin' down  
VA Slim - El Fudge  
Miss Brown_

_(Ami)Dark mascara on my eyes and I've got  
My black shirt and my jeans fittin' just right  
Val and I gonna kick it tonight like  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum  
Leave the house in the car goin' to the club  
Slide through the doors give my girl a good luck  
Gonna scan the floor to find myself my first stud  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!  
I'm a tra, I'm a trouble maker  
One boys - two boys - three boys - and I...  
I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!  
I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker  
One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._

_(Hotaru)Miss Brown..._

_(Ami)All the girls here seem to have an attitude  
But there ain't no stoppin' me - I'm in a party mood  
2am and the bass still kicks like  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum  
My girl Val's hittin' it with the bad boys  
And I'm shake - shakin' it with the shy boys  
And we won't leave till we've had all the hott boys  
Dum dum dum - dum dum dum_

_I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!  
I'm a tra, I'm a trouble maker  
One boys - two boys - three boys - and I...  
I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!  
I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker  
One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...  
_

_(Rap)(Hotaru)  
_

_(Ami)I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!  
I'm a tra, I'm a trouble maker  
One boys - two boys - three boys - and I...  
I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!  
I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker  
One boy - two boys - three boys - and I..._  
_  
I'm an in, I'm an instigator  
And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!  
I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker_

**(A/N: Instigator by Kaci Brown)**

Ami finished her song with a wink to Screamo who shivered. She walked up to Hotaru and switched places with him. He walked up to the mic and yelled,

"What is up? Ready for our next song?" The volume was the same as for Ami. He nodded his head and the music started.

_I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen_

_When the lights go out  
I wanna watch the way you  
Take the stage by storm  
The way you wrap those boys around your finger  
Go on and play the leader  
'Cause you know it's what you're good at  
The low road for the fast track  
Make every second last_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_Then in the field  
You'll be the show girl of the home team  
I'll be the narrator  
Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights  
We can make you a star  
Girl, we'll take the world by storm  
It isn't that hard_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd  
Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

_Take a breath,  
Don't it sounds so easy  
Never had a doubt  
Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor  
Take a breath and let the rest come easy  
Never settle down  
Because the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle  
And I'm the pen  
Make it count when I'm the one  
Who's selling you out  
'Cause it feels like stealing hearts  
Calling your name from the crowd_

_'Cause I got your picture  
I'm coming with you  
Dear Maria, count me in  
There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

**(A/N: Dear Maria by All Time Low)**

Hotaru raised his hand in the rock sign and walked off the stage. Ami purposly hit Kiss on her way out.

"Good luck," she sneered.

"You need it more," Kiss said. F.R.E.A.K. OUT walked out onto the stage and the cheers were **really LOUD**(2). Like 5x's more than RIPTIDE. Kiss picked up her guitar and strapped it on. Eep had her bass on and was ajusting her mic. Flip was already practicing. Kiss called backstage.

"Neji!" she hissed. Axe lifted his head.

"What, Sakura?" he whispered.

"I'm doing RWC," she said. He nodded.

"Lights?" he asked. She rolled her eyes. He knew that meant yes. She looked towards Red at the lead mic. He motioned for her to play a riff. She did just that. Everyone quieted.

"How are you tonight?" Red said. Everyone yelled. "Wow, you must be sick." The yells got louder. "Better, but still soft." The yells got even louder. "Now we are ready to go!"

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance_

**(A/N: Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy)**

Red stepped away from the mic and let Kiss get up there. She smiled.

"How about another song?" Screams filled the air. "Alrighty then."

_I'm a real wild child_

_Well I'm just outa school  
Like I'm real real cool  
Gotta dance like a fool  
Got the message that I gotta be  
A wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child_

_Gonna met all my friends  
Gonna have ourselves a ball  
Gonna tell my friends  
Gonna tell them all  
That I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child_

_I'm a wild one  
I'm a wild one  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one_

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child_

_ooohh  
_

_I'm a real wild one  
An' I like a wild fun  
In a world gone crazy  
Everything seems hazy  
I'm a wild one  
Ooh yeah I'm a wild one_

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child_

_I'm a wild one  
I'm a wild one  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one_

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
I'm a real wild child_

_I'm a real wild child now_

_I'm gonna break it loose_

_I'm gonna keep it wild_

_I'm a real wild child... _

_I'm a wild one  
I'm a wild one  
I'm a wild one  
Oh baby  
I'm a wild one_

_Gotta break it loose  
Gonna keep 'em movin' wild  
Gonna keep a swingin' baby  
Oh, I'm a real wild child_

_I'm a wild one, Yeah, yeah, oh  
I'm a wild one, no no no no no, yeah  
I'm a wild one, ooh, no, real wild, real wi-wild  
I'm a wild one  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
I'm a real wild child_

**(A/N: Real Wild Child by Everlife)**

She kicked the mic and threw both her hands up as they walked off the stage. You could here the cheering all the way in the parking lot. Soon, everyone quieted down, waiting for the next band. The Screams walk out onto the stage. It was really quiet(3). Screamo scratched the back of his head.

"We are The Screams," he said uncertainly, "and I'm starting. This song is for my sister. I wrote it when she got put in a 9 month coma from a car accident we were all in." He nodded to Screama.

_He had a plan to kill you all along  
The evidence was hidden in this song  
I was a ghost I was there at the scene  
As the embers rise, my hands smell like gasoline  
_

_So, the headlights murdered my thoughts  
I curse this taste that's on my tongue  
This taste will last till I rip it out  
No I won't need these gloves  
Her bones are withered away but her ghost will remain_

_You're the only one that wore your seatbelt  
We're the only ones that cried  
Catastrophic accident  
You're the only one that died  
_

_So keep my casket closed  
Your heartbeats under the floor  
It haunts me in my dreams  
And nothings as seems  
_

_Hallelujah_

_So just believe in me  
I'll never let you down  
This curse I can say as you lie in your grave_

_You're the only one that wore your seatbelt  
We're the only ones that cried  
Catastrophic accident  
You're the only one that died  
_

_So keep my casket closed  
Your heartbeats under the floor  
It haunts me in my dreams  
And nothings as seems_

_(But her ghost will remain as you lie in your grave)  
(But her ghost will remain as you lie in your grave)  
(All the choices you've made and the paths that I take)  
You're the only one that died  
(The evidence was hidden in this song)  
All the choices you've made and the paths that I take  
We're the only ones that cried  
Irrelevant I knew it all along  
All the choices you've made and the paths that I take  
It was never enough  
It was never enough  
It was never enough  
Now was it?  
_

_So keep my casket closed  
Your heartbeats under the floor  
It haunts me in my dreams  
And nothings as seems (x3)_

**(A/N: When I Go Out I Want To Go Out On A Chariot Of Fire by Escape The Fate)**

Screamo turned and went to switch with his sister when they heard deafening cheers. Screamo raised his hand and smiled. Screama patted him on the back and gave him the guitar. She got the mic.

"That was Screamo and I'm Screama. We are the twins. And now I'm going to show just how talented these twins are." She raised her hands as the music started.** (A/N: Because there are a lot of changes, Screamo is O**** and Screama is A****. Sorry.)  
**

_(O)Dance with me below crystal knives _  
_(A)Chandeliers ablaze_  
_(O)We'll dance in fear of our own lives _  
_(A)That our eyes contain _  
_Behind these masks we renegade against the sound _  
_(O)We'll let our voices slowly_(A)_fade and ring out _

_(A)Crystal chandeliers hang  
Crystal chandeliers hang _  
_Gently swaying with our bodies, fall down  
Race upon us, hammer into the ground  
Crystal chandeliers hang  
Crystal chandeliers hang _

_(O)We dance among our shadows,  
Our enemies connected feet to feet  
_  
_(A)We dance among our shadows  
Our enemies connected feet to feet _

_I'll take the lead _  
_(O)I wont run I wont hide from this _  
_(A)Dance into the night (Dance into the night) _

_Gently swaying with our bodies fall down  
Race upon us hammer into the ground  
Crystal chandeliers hang  
Crystal chandeliers hang  
_  
_(O)Hiding (hiding) behind a mask (only lasts til)  
Till you see the reflection of a liar in the glass_

_Hiding (hiding) behind a mask (only lasts til)  
Till you see the reflection of a liar in the glass_

_Hiding (hiding) behind a mask (only lasts til)  
Till you see the reflection of a liar in the glass_

**(A/N: Liar In The Glass by Eyes Set To Kill)**

She laughed lightly and waved to the deafening crowd. They walked off the stage and into the backstage area. Kiss pounced.

"Do you know how good you are? I was doubting my own singing for a second. You were amazing!" She babbled. Screama grabbed her shoulders.

"First, deep breath," She breathed in with Kiss then released, "second, what do you mean, I was amazing? I wasn't even at my peak tonight." Screama looked confused. Everyone's jaw(except The Screams) dropped open at this statement.

"You...._weren't_," Eep said, stressing weren't, "even at your best?" she asked. Screama nodded. Kiss turned around.

"We lost," she said. Screama just laughed.

"No you didn't. You were amazing. And plus you've got the upper hand. These people already know you. We are the newbies. We are going to get judged," She said, brushing Kiss's hair from her eyes, "and you have a really good chance of winning. At least better than RIPTIDE." At this everyone laughed. As soon as they walked outside, they were bombared by paparazzi.

"Do you think you're going to win?"

"How many bands, do you think, are going to semifinals?"

"Are F.R.E.A.K. OUT and The Screams trying to get rid of RIPTIDE?" All their eyes snapped to this reporter. _'Of course!" _ran through their heads but they didn't voice this. The reporters kept asking questions and trapping the 2 bands in the middle of them. Axe got fed up with it.

"MOVE, GODDAMMIT!" He yelled, glaring at them. They all scattered. 2 limos waited for them.

"See you tomorrow!" Screama said without thinking.

"How would you see us tomorrow?" Red asked, narrowing his eyes. Screama forced a smile onto her face.

"Practice, silly!" She got into the limo. F.R.E.A.K. OUT were suspicious, but shook it off, getting in the limo. The driver dropped them off at their houses, Gaara and Sakura last. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she opened her bedroom door. _'The Screams are hiding something, I just know it! I vow to figure it out and put a stop to it! Well....if it's bad.' _She plopped onto her bed and promtly fell asleep.

* * *

Sakachi got a chill as she stepped out of the limo, and she had a hunch that it wasn't from the breeze. Sasuke saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She shook her head 'no' and looked up at him with fearful eyes. He paniced.

"What's wrong?" She turned her head away and whispered,

"I don't want to leave." He was confused.

"We aren't. What are you-" He was cut off.

"We are going to have to. I believe after we tell Tsunade, we will have to leave."

"Tenshi, we aren't going to have to leave."

"Yes. He is near, I can feel it." Sasuke motioned for Itachi and Sai to search the house. They disappeared.

"I will protect you, I promise." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"If you are protecting me, who is protecting you? If we try to fight him, he will only control us." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I cannot lose you, Itachi, or Sai again. I can't lose the rest of my family."

"You won't." He studied her eyes. He saw the tiredness in her eyes, no matter how she tried to hide it. "You should get some sleep. You've been going since Monday night. Come on," he said, crouching before her, "get on my back and sleep. I'll put you in your bed." She scrambled up onto his back, her arms and legs wrapping around him. Her head fell into the crook it always fell into when she ran herself down.

"Aniki?" she murmured. He rolled his eyes at her stubborness but answered,

"Yes?"

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't."

"We'll always be twins?"

"Yes."

"Best friends?"

"Yep."

"And at the center of each other's worlds?"

"Of course."

"Good." He felt her hand move from around his neck to her body. He automatically knew that she was rubbing the tattoo on the left side of her neck. He let go of her thigh to grab her hand and pull it around his neck once again.

"He won't hurt you ever again." She nodded, sighed, and snuggled into his back, falling fast asleep. Itachi and Sai appeared next to him.

"He was here, but he is long gone," Itachi said.

"We sleep in her room tonight," Sasuke replied. They both nodded. _'He won't touch her again. Not if I can help it.' _Sasuke thought.(4)  


* * *

**Wow. That was longer than any of my chapters. I feel accomplished. *Pats on Back* God, I love this story. I hope more people will read this because it is good.**

**1) The cheers were only loud because they suck in my opinion.**

**2) The cheers were of course going to be 5x's louder because I am the authoress and F.R.E.A.K. OUT is awesome.**

**3) They were silent because they have never seen The Screams but after Sasuke sang, they obviously thought The Screams were Badass.**

**4) This is the secret. It wil come out more in the next chapter but I kind of gave a big hint. The tattoo on the neck. Hehe.**

**Just love it and don't stop.**


	4. Pieces Almost Fit

**Sorry, sorry, sorry about not posting sooner! I forgot!*Anime crys***

**On a different note, NEW PERSON! It is my friend, Crispy Gecko-chan, who is playing the part of Sakachi's very good friend, Sophie. So give a SHOUT OUT to her! And if any one can figure out why I underlined that, Cookie! But if you can't, it's okay. I'm just being random(again).**

**Disclaimer: I may be smart, but I have never once given a thought to creating a blonde knucklehaired ninja, and look where that got me....**

* * *

Summary: At last year's Battle of the Bands, the 2 bands F.R.E.A.K. OUT and RIPTIDE tied in first place, resulting in neither getting the trophy. Now this year's battle is coming up and both bands have announced they are going to be there, making the town's teens divide into Freaks and Rips. What's this? A third band has also announced they are going to be there! "Guys, come on, they can't be that good. I mean, The Screams? You've got to be kidding me," Naruto said, pushing the door open in the practice hall. "Oh my god," Sakura said, listening to the music around her, the girl singing. "If that's the girl, we're in trouble."

* * *

_Sakachi was walking down the dank corridor, her pace slightly faster than walking. She had to hurry. She turned a corner and saw a single door at the end of the hall. She froze, immediately checking for cameras, traps, and breaks in the floor. She saw 1 camera, 5 traps, and 3 breaks in the floor. She smirked. This was nothing. Grabbing 2 senbon and hurling them presicely at the camera's main wires, she sprinted pass them, pushing off secure floorboards and the wall. She stepped on the wall with a small amount of chakra, spliting the wall 2 feet in either direction. Landing in front of the door, she smoothed her hair down and fixed her shorts. She opened the door. What she saw made her freeze._

_"Ah, good, now we can start," **he **said, motioning towards the man on his right side. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't see anything except the men shackled to the wall. The long bowl cut on the one on the left, the lines flowing down the face of the one on the right. The hair the stuck up, bangs that always fell in his eyes, face that matched hers was the man in the middle._

_"Don't look like that." Her head whipped towards the voice of the **man** on the thone. "You'll wrinkle your pretty face." Her 13-year-old body jumped at him._

_"How about I bruise that face of YOURS!?" she snarled in anger. **He** only smirked. That made her see red. She was about to land a blow to his face but she was suddenly jerked back. She crashed into the wall next to Sasuke, her head connected with a loud **CRACK!** She felt the blood flowing down the side of her head as she held a healing hand against it, glaring at the man before her, her eyes flashing red. Soon the man was on the floor flinching every now and then._

_"Hope you like hell, you sick bastard!" A white haired man pulled her against the wall. She struggled until he strapped her on the wall. Then she started again when she saw the needle, filled with a pale blue liquid. He stabbed her in her arm quickly. She lifted her knee into his...not-so-pleasant area. He slapped her. **HARD.**_

Sakachi awoke, automatically forcing her body to stay as if it was sleeping. Feeling paranoid, she checked around her using her other senses. She felt Itachi next to her bedroom door, Mikoto(1) next to him. She felt Sai, leaning against the bed near her feet, his ink creatures roaming the giant house. Last, she felt Sasuke laying beside her, his arm resting around her, Shin(2) gripped tightly in his hand. She gently slipped out of his hold, and climbed off the bed. She felt him stirring so she put a genjustu on him to keep him asleep. She lightly lept over Sai, landing on the balls of her feet in the middle of the room. She nimbly dodged all the traps set up and opened the camoflauged case, pulling out Suki(3). She stepped over Itachi and opened the door. She silently crept down the hall. She _knew_ something was in the house. She slid down the railing, into the now uncovered living room. She turned on the light and held up the katana. Standing in the middle of the room, was none other than.....

* * *

A scream woke them all up. Sasuke immediately went to grab Sakachi, but all he grasped was thin air. He jumped out of the bed and sprinted down stairs, Itachi and Sai trailing him. When they made it to the living room, the sight that greeted them was not one that was expected. Sakachi was hugging Kakashi, their ANBU teacher, her katana cast aside. She spoke first.

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to check on you."

"And you left Sakura and Gaara at home?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"They are ANBU?"

"Yes."

Her eyes got wide. She was imagining fighting Sakura and beating her. Hey, if she could beat Kakashi, she thinks that she can beat his daughter. Speaking of which.

"Do they know that you have another team?"

"No. Becuase if they do, they will want to know who it is." Sakachi nodded.

"Sit down. Do you want anything?" He shook his head. "Okay, I'm going to go get ready." She skipped up the stairs, grabbing her katana on the way. Sasuke turned towards Kakashi.

"Now, what are you really doing here?" Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"What happened yesterday?"

"**He **was here. Last night." The single eye widened.

"Impossible. We have so many traps around this house, he couldn't have gotten past them."

Sai, who was silent spoke. "But he did."

"She must go back to the base." Sasuke abruptly stood up.

"You don't think we're good enough? Not strong enough to protect my baby sister!?" He snarled, slamming his hands on the glass coffee table, making spiderweb cracks in it.

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it! She will be the most protected girl on this earth!" Sasuke sighed and sat back down. "We are going to have to call her."

"Oh," Kakashi said, surprised.

"Not to protect Tenshi, to comfort her. And it would also help to have another ANBU in the house."

"So that's it then?" An angelic voice questioned. They all turned their heads towards the girl in the doorway. "I can't take care of myself."

"We didn't say that, imouto," Itachi said, pulling her down next to him, "We just don't want to be taken by surprise when they attack. Wait," he said, "are they going to attack?" Sakachi closed her eyes. She opened them to reveal her Sharingan. It started spinning slowly.

"They are thinking of that possibility." She hesitated. "They also are thinking of going for....our closest friends." Kakashi stood.

"I must be going. I will contact her and tell her to come." They understood. If they were going for our closest friends, Sakura and Gaara would be on that list. Kakashi dissapeared.

"Come on," she said, motioning for them to go upstairs. "Go get ready. I'll get the car."

* * *

They were in the car in their normal school clothes, but this time they have weapons hidden. They pulled up into the closest spot near the school. They saw F.R.E.A.K. OUT staring at the opposite way that they were coming from.

"Oh my," Sakura said, wincing, "that had to hurt."

"What had to hurt?" Sakachi asked. They all jumped as they saw them but Hinata answered anyway.

"That," she said, pointing to the....._disater _of cars in the middle of the parking lot.

"Who did that anyway?" Shikamaru asked, yawing. Everyone but the Uchiha's looked at the small silver car inbetween an Escalade and a SUV. Sakachi suddenly bounced on her feet and bounded over to the car, squealing, "She's here! Thank god!" She almost ripped the door off the driver's side and pulled out a long, wavy, brunette girl from the car.

"Sophie!" Sophie smiled and threw her arms around the black-clas girl.

"Sakachi! What are you wearing?" Sophie spun her around.

"I'll explain later," Sophie nodded and twirled, spinning around a full 3 times before stopping. She looked at Sasuke, Sai, and Itachi. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are we going for? A Yakuza sort-of look? Ooo, I know," she gasped, "you're hiding from the fanpeople!" She nodded and patted her back in pride. Sakachi slapped her forehead. Sakachi pulled a notebook out of black laptop case. As she was lifting her head up, her sunglasses slipped from her face and clattered to the ground. She went to pick them up but Sakura beat her to it. Sakachi kept her head down but reached for the sunglasses.

"Show us your eyes," Sakura said. Sasuke, Sai, Sophie, and Itachi froze. Sakachi shook her head, stopped, and nodded once. She took a deep breath and raised her head. There, nestled between her ball cap and her mask, were two black eyes that you could swim in, surrounded by a fringe of long, raven lashes. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a tug at the back of her mind. She brushed it off and thought, _'I will never forget those eyes.'_ Handing back the sunglasses, she murmured, "Sorry." Sakachi just shook her head.

"Where's your schedule?" Sakachi asked Sophie, changing the subject, slipping on the glasses once more.

"Right here," Sophie said, pulling out a slightly crumpled paper. Sakachi looked it over.

"Yes, we have an almost identical schedule!"

"Almost?" Sophie asked, grabbing it.

"Last block," Sakachi responded, "you have to go to the counsler to see about your elective. Oh, will you do music with me, please? It starts today. It will be fun!" Sophie deadpanned at her.

"Are you nuts? I can't sing! I'm going to look ridiculous!" She said, shaking Sakachi by her shoulders. Sasuke stopped her.

"Sophie, she said music, not choir," he said, squeezing her arm discreetly. She nodded once unnoticably then smiled and said randomly, "Sai, are you still _drawing_?"

"Yes," he said curtly. She handed him a piece of paper. He opened it and said, "Oh!" He looked at her. "You want me to _draw_ this?" She nodded vigously. He shruged and said, "Sure. Why not?"

"Thanks! You're the best!" Suddenly, the 1st bell rang. Everyone started walking towards Homeroom. Once they got into the classroom, Sophie said, "I don't know your names!" Sakachi headwall-ed herself.

"Of course! I knew I was forgeting something." She motioned for them to say them.

"Sakura."

"Gaara."

"Naruto!"

"Hinata."

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Shikamaru."

"Ino."

"Alrighty then. New topic. Anyone go to see our favorite band perform last night?" Sakachi asked slyly. Tenten raised her hand. Sakachi rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Tenten just grinned.

"We came later, just as little Miss Sakura got on stage. You were amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell me that you people are F.R.E.A.K. OUT," Sakachi said, punching Sakura in her arm.

"Come on, I was not 'Amazing'. The new band, The Screams, were so much better! The lead girl, Screama, she is so nice! And she has an angelic voice. Apparently, last night, she wasn't even at her best. Tell me that she is the better singer and I won't kill you later." Sakura looked at Sakachi, not knowing that the girl she was talking about was sitting right in front of her.

"Ummm, how about NOT?" Sakachi said, waving her hands around. "So," and everyone could here the underlying note in her voice, "got your eye on someone?" Sakachi took off her sunglasses and wagged her eyebrows. Sakura blushed bright red.

".....maybe."

"I knew it!" Sakachi pointed her slim finger in Sakura's face. "You like him!"

"Who?" This was Gaara.

"The lead male in The Screams." Sakachi pulled out a lollipop and looked at it as if she was trying to figure out how to eat it without taking off her mask. She put it back. Sophie opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang.

"Off to math!" Sakachi sang, shocking everyone at the sound of her voice. She ignored everyone and pulled Sophie along the hallway.

"Isn't your class the other way," Tenten asked, "and isn't it science?" The two girls stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other and started running the opposite way.

"Thanks!" The girls flew past.

"Shouldn't you tell them that they have 5 minutes left?" Both boys shook their heads. Sakura sighed and walked towards the stairs.

"Let's go guys." Everyone left. Sai and Sasuke followed after the two dark girls.

* * *

After School

"Why not?" The 2 bands were standing infront of Sai's Escalade. Itachi was humming a song under his breath and Sakachi shot a look at him. He immediately stopped. Sakachi answered the question.

"Because if I was to blow off my Karate, my sensei will kill me!" Ino sighed.

"It just won't be the same without you," she said. Sakachi shook her head.

"Now go. You don't want to be late to practice." She pushed them to the car.

"Sheesh! Don't be so pushy!" Naruto complained, climbing into the car last. Sakachi waved at them as they pulled out of the parking lot and around the corner. As soon as they were out of sight, she sighed and climbed into the Escalade. She ripped off everything and jumped in the driver's seat. She looked so small compared to everything else.

"How do you people drive with these mirrors so high up? And what do you do, sleep in the car?" She pulled the seat up and adjusted the mirrors. "Much better. Now," she grinned at them, "time to get wild." She spun out of the parking lot, pulling into the street and driving off like it was the Indianapolis 500. She rolled up the darkly tinted windows and blasted the air. She turned on the CD they made as she pulled up to a brass gate. The buzzer next to the gate spoke.

"Yes?" Sakachi pulled up her left short sleeve and showed the ANBU tattoo settled there. Then she lifted her hair and showed her curse-mark tattoo. "Hello Miss Tenshi." She smiled at the camera.

"Hello, A.B.A.I.T., how are you today?"

"Fine Miss tenshi. And you?"

"Well, as always. Is Panda and Hime there?"

"No. Copy Nin's children are not here. What are you here for?"

"Activity training and intelingince update."

"Should I tell them you are here?"

"No."

"Very well." The gates opened silently. She pulled through the gate and to the underground training facility. She pulled into her normal parking spot and got out. Her family followed her. She grabbed the non-descript black duffel bag next to 3 others. They slammed the trunk and entered the chrome elevator. A.B.A.I.T. was waiting for them.

"Change here. They are waiting for you." They all nodded and stripped down to their underwear. Sakachi slipped on a pair of tight black short-shorts, knee-high black boots, and a black tank top, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. Sasuke slipped on a pair on loose shorts and a black wife-beater. Sai slipped on a long sleeved top that came above his abs and black pants. Itachi had on a pair of black loose pants and a fishnet T-shirt. Everyone but Sai taped up their biceps, strapped on their weapons, and slipped on her masks. She slipped on her black tightly-fitting gloves, going from her elbow to her knuckles and waited for the elevator to stop. As they stepped out, you could feel everyone's attention shift to them. She smirked and imagined the song 'Maneater' playing. She started singing it under her breath as they walked to the end of the hall.

_[Verse 1]Everybody look at me, me  
I walk in the door you start screaming  
Come on everybody what chu here for?  
Move your body around like a nympho  
Everybody get your necks to crack around  
All you crazy people come on jump around  
I want to see you all on your knees, knees  
You either want to be with me, or be me!_

_[Chorus]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_[Verse 2]  
And when she walks she walks with passion_

At this part, she walked a little harder, swinging her hips.

_when she talks, she talks like she can handle it  
when she asks for something boy she means it  
even if you never ever seen it  
everybody get your necks to crack around  
all you crazy people come on jump around  
you doing anything to keep her by your side  
because, she said she love you, love you long time!_

_[Chorus]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_[Chants]_

_[Chorus]  
Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
make you fall, real hard in love  
She's a Maneater, make you work hard  
Make you spend hard  
Make you want all, of her love  
She's a maneater  
make you buy cars  
make you cut cords  
Wish you never ever met her at all!_

_Never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!  
you wish you never ever met her at all!_

Her boys chuckled as she finished. She just cocked her hip and knocked on the door. The door slid open.

"Ah, you're here. You need to hide this on the Uchiha property." A scroll was placed in her hand. She furrowed her brows.

"I thought you needed us here to show us something new."

"Did I ever say that?"

"No, but-"

"Then this is why you are here."

"Okay, but-"

"Then be on your way."

"Hold o-"

"Goodbye." He went to close the door but the boys grabbed him and held him.

"Stop cutting her off," Sasuke hissed. He nodded.

"You could have told me this over the phone," she narrowed her eyes, "why didn't you?"

"Because people could have heard. Now, can you get these people off of me?" She waved her hand. They let him go. She spun on her heel and walked away, already pissed off. They left the hideout and drove towards the house. She slammed the brake so hard that they heard it crack. She jerked the car into the garage ferociously, already out of the car before it was still. She threw off her gear and slipped on a pair of red-and-black checkered skinny jeans, a black lacy tank, a simple black sweater over, and her converse. The boys got dressed into black T-shirts and skinny jeans, each giving it their own flair. Sasuke had a Volocm logo across his chest, Sai had a red X, and Itachi had red suspenders.

"Let's go," She growled, jumping into the back of the purple hummer. They slid in and Itachi drove to the arena. Her eyes flickered to the clock. It blared 4:52 in bright green numbers. She just glared at it. It changed. She glared harder. Suddenly, a crack appeared. Itachi jumped and shouted,

"HEY! Stop glaring at it! You are going to break it." She just glared at him. He scowled back. She 'hruummp' and turned her head away. Sasuke tapped her shoulder.

"What crawled up your ass?" He asked, his low voice resounded in the silence. She sighed and murmured,

"...just thinking about how proud Mom would be if she was here." The silence grew thicker. She leaned her head against the window, looking at the scenery. She didn't even notice the change until the car stopped. She looked up to see Sasuke holding his hand out to help her out. She took it, murmured "Thank you", and hopped out of the car.

"You ready for the semi-finals?" Sai wrapped his arm around her waist. Her mouth worked of it's own accord.

"Not one bit. But Sophie's waiting for us so lets go." They walked into the double doors.

* * *

In F.R.E.A.K. OUT's dressing room

"We only have 30 minutes til we have to perform our asses of so NO FOOLING AROUND!" Kiss glared at Flip, Tennie, and Lazy, who put away the 3 drumsticks they were fighting with. Eep just rolled her eyes. Red patted her shoulder and looked at her like, 'I know what you mean.'

The guys were all wearing hoodies, T-shirts, jeans, and Vans, all in different colors of course. Flip: Orange shirt with a blue hoodie. Red: White shirt with a dark green hoodie. Axe: Gray shirt with a dark blue hoodie. Lazy: Brown shirt with a brown hoodie. The girls all wore polos, tank tops, skinny jeans, and flats. Eep: Gray polo, light blue tank top, and light blue skinny jeans. Kiss: White polo, green tank top, and green skinny jeans. Tennie: Brown shirt, yellow tank top, and yellow skinny jeans.

"Kiss, what song are you doing?" Axe said, leaning against the dressing room wall. She whispered it in his ear and when she pulled away, she said,

"The last two are the songs Red's doing, so we have to be preparred for the last one." He nodded. They all heard the alarm that signaled the start of the semi-finals. Kiss sighed and said, "Might as well get this over with." They all headed towards the arena.

* * *

With The Screams

"Sophie!"

"Sakachi!" The 2 girls hugged and turned towards the closet.

"Mou, what should Starrie wear? Oh, I know!" Screama flew into the closet. She came back out with a pair of skinny jeans, a purple top, and purple converses. Starrie grabbed them and ran into the bathroom. When she came out, Screama threw a pair of large sunglasses at her and took out the braids of purple in her hair. She mussed it up and joked lightly, "Oh, look, bed hair." Starrie hit her.

"Not funny." Screama just stuck her tounge out. Starrie motioned towards the bathroom.

"Um, I have to help Starrie fix her hair in the back. Be right back!" They scurried into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Starrie rounded on her.

"You like him."

"Who?"

"Gaara."

"NO!"

"Denial."

"I DON'T!"

"You forget I'm your best friend."

"......maybe a little."

"I knew it! You should sing the song you wrote a month back!"

"NO!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because I wrote it for fun, and eventhoughitdoesdescribesmyfeelingsperfectly I STILL CAN'T!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Starrie said, slipping out the bathroom as the alarm rang. Screama stood there for a moment, letting it sink in. When it did, she bolted out the bathroom, grabbed her guitar, and ran into the hall, catching up with her band. She glared at Starrie, plotting her demise, not knowing that tonight was going to be a night of open feeling not only from her and catfights.

* * *

**Okay, Finally! Done! Now, I go die........**


	5. Open Feelings And Bitches In Catfights!

**Can I get killed know? My laptop died. And I have no Sour Patch Kids, I feel sick, and my best friend Anita has Swine Flu. Oh, I'm sorry. H1N1 virus. *Rolls eyes* Any way, I'm listening to ****SemiCharmed Life****. Go listen. Now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't have to blow up my middle school, drive to Mexico, and ask while pointing at the hotel's picture 'Donde esta la queso?'**

* * *

"Heaven, help me…" the black haired girl murmured, running her hand over her face. She watched as Ami tried to latch herself onto Screamo, the shortest skirt ever made riding up even further. Screama shuddered as she went to help her brother out of The Whore's death grip.

"What are you doing here?" Screama looked around, pointed at herself, and raised an eyebrow.

"You talkin' to me?" Ami glared.

"Who are you, Al Capone? Yes, I'm talking to you. Oh, but I forgot who I was talking to. The girl with 'Dumbass Bitch' across her forehead." Screamo narrowed his eyes. He glanced at his sister and immediately moved out of the way. Screama was glaring at Ami but it wasn't a normal glare. It was *DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN* The Super Ultimate Uchiha Death Glare Of Doom™. Ami shrunk under her gaze.

"What did you say about me?" Screama asked threatingly. Ami stayed quiet. "Did you here me, whore?" That made Ami snap.

**SLAP.**

Screama's head was turned towards the right, her cheek bright red. Ami's hand was raised. Everyone gasped. Screama's head was lowered, her face shadowed. Ami smirked in triump. That is untill Screama pulled her right hand back and snapped it forward with the force of a bulldozer. A loud crack was heard as her hand made contact with Ami's face. Ami went flying back onto her butt, right in the middle of the backstage room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as Screama stood over Ami. She bent at the waist so her mouth was right next to Ami's ear.

_"Next time you do that, I won't hold back. I will break your jaw...."_ Screama straightened out of her bent position and smoothed her shirt down. The mask that was plastered on her face was concern with a tad bit of hate. "Are you okay?" Screama's voice was full of worry, but everyone could tell she didn't like Ami. Ami looked at her and nodded once. Screama's hand reached down to help Ami up. As she was pulling Ami up, she squeezed her hand so hard that Ami winced lightly, trying her hardest to hide it. Screama let go and said, "Hope you feel better. That was a nasty fall." She turned and went to sit down on the black sofa against the south wall. Ami looked into her mirror and fixed her make-up to hide the blooming purple bruise over her left cheek. Once she was satisfied, she turned towards the stage as her band was called. Ami went onto the stage, all smiles.

"What's up, Konoha? How hard are you going to Rip it tonight?" Everyone cheered. Ami, even though she was scared of Screama, still gave what she thought was a sexy look to Screamo. He shuddered. She said into the mike, "This song is for the male singer in that new band, The Screams." She motioned for them to start.

_Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian __Roulette__ is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-__glue__-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take __your bank__ before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

**(A/N: Poker Face by Lady Gaga)**

Ami looked backstage, expecting to see Screamo looking at her if she was the best thing in the world. Instead she saw Screamo and Kiss on the black couch, laughing away at Flip who was on the floor. Her face crumbled as she saw Screamo give Kiss a chaste kiss on the lips. He pulled away reluctantly and said something. Kiss just smiled and responded. She tried to compose her face but failed as she saw Screama looking at her with a haughty look, a look that told her _You wouldn't have gotten him anyway, so get over it whore._ Ami roughly grabbed her guitar and turned towards the back up mike, getting ready for the performance. **(A/N: I'm skipping the next song because I honestly don't care about it.)**

* * *

As Ami was halfway through her song, Screamo came over towards Kiss. She didn't notice, too proccupied in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" She jumped about 3 feet in the air, turning. As she saw him, she visibly relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She flushed in embarressment.

"Nothing, nothing! It came out wrong. What I meant that it's only you, not some homicidle maniac." He raised his brow.

"How do you know I'm not a homicidle maniac?" She played along.

"I don't." Her virdian eyes widened. "Oh my god, get away from me you freak! I'm too young to die!" She sat on the sofa, curling her arms around her knees and looking at him with wide, fake-fear filled eyes. He sat down next to her and looked at her with a crazed look.

"Don't worry, little girl, I don't bite." He paused, "Much." She hit him in the arm, giggling. He just grinned. Suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound. Everyone was staring at where Flip was on the floor, crying over spilt ramen. Screama stood off to the side, standing close to Red. Red looked at her out the corner of his eyes and glance at Screamo, who was staring at him. Screamo nodded once at Screama, then nodded at Kiss, as if saying, _Truce. _Red nodded. Screamo went back to laughing with Kiss at Flip. Suddenly, spur of the moment, he grabbed Kiss's chin gently and gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled away, murmuring, "Sorry..." She smiled softly at him and said, "It's okay. I'm glad you did it." He looked at her with a shocked expression, soon changing into a soft one.

"One minute, F.R.E.A.K. OUT, " the stage manager said. Kiss looked at Screamo.

"Break a leg. Or, better yet, break Ami's." Kiss grinned, giggling slightly. She saw Screama and the girl Starrie coming over and froze. Screama laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to slaughter you. In fact, I just wanted to say, I'm glad he likes you. He's never like a girl more than platonic. And even then, it's only Starrie and I." Kiss breathed a sigh of relief. Screama continued. "Another fact, I kind of like your brother. Have fun!" She waved and Kiss froze, partially out of what she said, but mostly out of how Screama's eyes had looked at that exact moment. Two black eyes that you could swim in, surrounded by a fringe of long, raven lashes. Kiss finally knew what that elusive tugging had been all day. With this small piece of information, she saw how all the other pieces fell into place. How this girl, Screama Screams, Lead guitar and/or Vocalist, was really, Sakachi, hidden girl with an equally hidden past. She saw exactly who the rest of The Screams are. Screamo=Sasuke. Shoutz=Sai. Scratch=Itachi. Starrie=Sophie. It all made sense. Kiss watched as Screama walked away, back to her, how easy it would be to reveal them or how easy to kill them. Her father taught her well. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't feel angry at this revalation, she felt......._releaved_ to have this all figured out. But as she walked onto the stage as her brother called her, she couldn't help but wonder, _What is their last name?_ She strod up to the mic and said, "This song is for all the girls who likes a boy, but wants a serious relationship, not just to Hook Up. " She nodded once and the music started.

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it_

_Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will  
They don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

_I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead  
This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap_

Screamo watched as she sang and glanced at him. He looked at her and nodded as if to say, I know. And I don't care.

_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say_

_'Cause I feel the distance between us  
Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow  
So if you want me I don't come cheap  
Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say  
'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out_

**(A/N: I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson)**

She smiled and laughed once as she saw her brother almost, _almost!,_ bouncing to sing the song he prepared for Screama. She switched with him. He held the mic up and yelled, "For you! And you know who you are." Screama felt her heart fluttered and her face lit up. Her family saw this and smiled in spite of themselves. She was happy. That is all that matters.

_You only hold me up like this  
'Cause you don't know who I really am  
Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you  
We're making out inside crashed cars  
We're sleeping through all our memories  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same_

_You only hold me up like this  
'Cause you don't know who I really am  
I used to waste my time on  
Waste my time on  
Waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same_

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no  
I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no  
I'm not trying  
You only hold me up like this_

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
'Cause all of our moves make up for the silence  
And oh, the way your makeup stains  
Like I'll never be the same_

_(oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

**(A/N: Of All The Gin Joints In All Of The World by Fall Out Boy)**

He turned towards the backstage and said, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm all yours." Screama smiled. She ran up the steps and jumped at him. Red lifted her and swung her around. Everyone cheered.

"Hey!" The couple looked at Kiss, who was pouting. "I'm feeling upstage-EEP!" She was pulled into a kiss by Screamo. Screama, Eep, Starrie, and Tennie started laughing. Screama went up to the mike. "Who's ready to _Scream?!" _She did the last part, screamo-style, the music, not her brother. The music quickly started.

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop_

_Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me_

_And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched  
And I need you so much_

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life_

_Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me_

_And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched_

_Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un_

**(A/N: Untouched by The Veronicas)**

Screama smirked in her own way and gave up her position at the mic. Screamo spoke up.

"My song is for my girl. Hope you like it." He looked at Kiss on the stairs.

_And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you_

_And I don't even know  
What kinda fool you're taking me for  
So you've got some brand new clothes  
You never could afford before_

_Oh brother, spare us all, we don't care anymore  
We just wanna get down on the floor  
You sell yourself to make it  
You can dish it but can you really take it_

_You're never gonna get it with nothing  
'Cause northing's what you got in your head  
So stop pretending_

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

_And I don't even read  
What the papers gotta say about me  
Oh no, I can't believe  
They take it so serious, seriously_

_I'm so bored, oh please, don't talk anymore  
Shut your mouth and get down on the floor  
So cynical  
Poor baby, I can dish it 'cause I know how to take it_

_You're never gonna win 'em all  
So fuck 'em if they can't take a joke  
I'm just playing_

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

_And maybe someday I'll believe  
(Maybe someday I'll believe)  
That we are all a part of some bigger plan  
Tonight I just don't give a damn  
(So shut your mouth it's time to dance)  
If the world is ending, I'm throwing the party_

_And I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

_I came here to make you dance tonight  
I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you  
Shut up 'cause we won't stop  
And we're getting down till the sun's coming up_

**(A/N: Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship.)**

He smirked haughtly, just like Screama and walked off stage, the fans cheering long after they were off. Kiss ran up to him and kissed him full him on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." She looked innocent. He just shook his head. "Anyway, I'm having a slumber party for the girls and the girls ONLY." The way she said it made it final. "So Screama, do you want to come? Hint: No isn't the right answer." Screama bit her lip in contemplation, then nodded. They girls squeeled. Kiss rounded on Red. "Go stay at Neji's."

"What about Dad?"

"He's gone for the night." Red narrowed his eyes at her, but she dodged his. Screama cleared her throat.

"Now, if we could get this show on the road, we'd be golden. Nothing like becoming a little shiny thing to wake us up." Everyone but Itachi looked at her weird. Itachi burst into hystericals.

"Fine." Screamo said. Screama looked genuinally shocked.

"Y-y-you're letting me go?" She stumbled for anything that would have made him actually accept her going. She flounced around in her head but couldn't think of anything. Screamo just nodded. "Okay....what's the catch?"

"No catch. Just be careful." She heard the hidden meaning. She smiled a wide smile, signal for _I know, I know. I'm not a little kid. I have this._ They walked out to the back parking lot and Kiss whistled. A beautiful Aston Martin came whipping around the corner. The car stopped and out stepped a valet.

"Your car, Miss." She nodded.

"Get in." Eep and Tennie got in but Screama shook her head.

"I'll follow you." She took out a pair of car keys and hit a button. Lights flashed for a drop-dead gorgeous Black Ferrari Spider 360 Convertable with custom made tail and head lights, red leather roof, and white walled wheels. She slipped into the front seat, put down the top, and pulled out swiftly. All the guys except the Uchiha's were drooling. Screama pulled up next to Kiss. "Now we race."

"You're on." They revved the engines. Flip yelled.

"On your marks," Kiss revved it hard.

"Get ready," Screama revved it harder.

"GO!" They took out of their like 2 bats out of hell. The guys went home to their repected houses.

* * *

Kiss had the lead. That was until Screama saw which house she would turn to and sped ahead, getting into the winding drive before her.

"Dammit!" Kiss said, pulling up next to Screama, who was sticking her tongue out. She responde just as childish. They couldn't hold any longer and busted out laughing.

"That was stupid!" Kiss gasped.

"But funny!" Screama laughed out. They composed themselves and walked up the stone steps, giggling every now and then. As they got to the front door, Screama switched into what she like to call 'Acting or Lying Like A Rug' mode. She acted as if she was amazed at Kiss's house until she heard a voice behind her.

"Sakachi, I know who you are." Sakachi spun around.

"How'd you find out?" Sakura shrugged.

"My dad taught me how to be observant."

"Or how to be an ANBU." It was her turn to be surprised.

"What?! How do you know about that?!" When Sakachi showed her tattoo, she about fainted. "Who's your teacher?"

"Your dad."

"NO WAY!" Sakachi nodded frantically. Then she asked a question.

"Are you, Hinata, and you, Tenten, in ANBU also?" When they nodded, she felt relieved. "Okay, I thought I had just blown it." Sakura slung her arm around the lithe girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I would have done it too." Sakura looked down at her band clothes, she sighed. "Time to change." She walked up the stairs to her room. As Sakachi walked in, she remarked, "Mine's bigger." Sakura looked at her over her shoulder.

"Your what is bigger?" She said, waggling her eyebrows. Hinata threw a pillow at her.

"PERVERT! You're as bad as your dad." Sakura just shrugged and got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white tank. Hinata wore a short sleeved gray t-shirt with dark blue sweats pushed up to her knees. Tenten had on long brown pajama pants and a loose, faded, light yellow t-shirt. Sakachi stood there, uncomfortable. Sakura looked at her.

"What, you need P.J.'s?" Sakachi shook her head and said, "Don't think I'm paranoid." They were confused up until she took off pants. Under her skinny jeans, long flat daggers layed next to her thigh on each side. She had a small explosive in her heel, 10 senbon under her shirt and a small pistol in her bra. She had on black short-shorts, black tank, and she slipped on a pair of black socks. She plopped on Sakura's bed. After about 30 minutes of random chatting, she got serious.

"Okay," she started, "I want to tell you my last name, but don't freak out." Sakura nodded then added, "How can we not? We are the band." Sakachi rolled her eyes but continued.

"My last name is......," she hesitated, "Uchiha." They all froze. Hinata spoke first.

"You're kidding right?" When Sakachi shook her head, they opened their mouths but she beat them to it.

"Before you ask questions, let me tell you my story. It all started when I was 8 years old......"

* * *

**Okay, I feel accomplished. 2 chapters in 1 week. EEP!**

**Sorry. Ice Cream Overload.**

**Anyway, does anyone feel like this is moving too fast? I DON'T!**

**Sorry again.**

**Toodle-loo.**


	6. The Whole Story

_"Chichi!" twin voices cheered. It was followed by a patter of two pairs of small feet slapping against hardwood. Everyday, this signaled the arrival home of Uchiha Fugaku, C.E.O. of Uchiha Inc., Head of ANBU, and father extrodinare. He watched two pairs of raven hair bob towards him and squated down, letting them run right into his chest. He stood up, carring them both into the dining room, nodding to his eldest son, Itachi, and kissing his wife, Mikoto, on the forehead._

_"Ew!" His twins grimmaced. Sakachi buried her head into his shoulder and Sasuke stuck his tongue out in disgust. Fugaku laughed softly, shaking his head at his children. Itachi got up, a small smile on his face, and pulled Sakachi out of Fugaku's arms._

_"Weasel-Nii-Chan!" she locked her hands around his neck and landed a big kiss on his cheek. "Cooties!" she squealed, her six-year-old eyes bright._

_"Haha! Itachi-Nii has cooties!" Sasuke laughed, pointing. Itachi frowned and, with a big show, he went to the sink and scrubbed his cheek._

_"See Tenshi," he said, "no more cooties, just the kiss." Sakachi smiled her angel smile that got her her endearment._

_"Okay Weasel. No more cooties." She squirmed out of his arms and climbed up into her chair, Sasuke right next to her. She turned towards him._

_"Aniki, could you please pass me the mash potatoes," she asked, holding her hands out._

_"Yes, I can," he said, grabbing the big bowl and wrapping his little arms around it, holding it. She took the spoon out and plopped a big spoonful on her plate._

_"Are you sure you going to eat all of that?" Mikoto worried. Sakachi nodded and said, "Don't worry, Kaa-san. I will eat it all."

* * *

_"We were so happy back then," now Sakachi whispered, her head bowed, "I guess what happened next should have been warning of what will happen. We just didn't know." A single tear slipped down her pale cheek.

* * *

_"Aniki," little Sakachi whispered, shaking Sasuke's shoulder. He turned over and mumbled something. She shook harder. "Aniki," she hissed, getting frustrated. He opened one eye and asked, "What?"_

_"Kaa-san and Tou-san are talking downstairs and I want to know about what." Sasuke rolled his eyes and got up, his socks muting the light thud of his feet. They crept out of their room and down the stairs, skipping the squeaky steps. Their parents voices floated up._

_"....Are you sure?" Mikoto said._

_"Positive."_

_"But the kids...."_

_"I know."_

_"We can't let them get taken."_

_"I won't let them. If anything happens, Itachi knows to take them to Kakashi's."_

_"Does he know about this?"_

_Itachi's voice came from behind them._

_"Know about what?"_

_"No." Fugaku said, sighing._

_"We don't want to worry him."_

_"We may have too."_

_"We don't have to do anything."_

_"Mikoto-"_

_"Don't you Mikoto me! I don't want to lose my children."_

_"What if they lose you?"_

_"..."_

_"Exactly. We have to hide them. While they're at school, we'll pack their things and move them the ANBU safe house. It's the most we can do."_

_"I don't want to lose them."_

_"I know."

* * *

_"We didn't know that when he said that, that we weren't going with him."

* * *

_Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakachi were walking home from preschool, Sakachi yammering away about some kid that wants to be Hokage one day and wouldn't shut up. Itachi punched in the gate code, watching her use her hands to illustrate the cloud she saw during recess. They walked about three steps into the compound when they smelt it. The metallic liquid that was under their feet. They walked farther into the compound. They heard a woman's scream. They ran towards the voice._

_"I-i-i-it came from Ch-ch-chichi's room," Sakachi stuttered, freezing a couple feet from the door. Itachi gesterured for Sasuke to stay with her. He opened the door and froze._

_"What is it?" Sasuke whispered. The twin crept towards the door. Sakachi screamed as soon as she saw the scene. There, in the middle of the bedroom, was Mikoto's and Fugaku's dead bodies._

* * *

"That picture haunts me." She sniffed, tears streaming down her face. "I can't look at the bedroom down the hall from my room without freezing up and letting a few tears escape."

* * *

_Itachi grabbed them and ran out of the compound. He sprinted to Kakashi's home down the street. He burst through the door. Kakashi stood up from his place on the couch._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"ANBU safehouse," Itachi gasped out, Sakachi sobbing in his shoulder, Sasuke's face frozen in fear. Kakashi opened the door and led them down to the safehouse._

_

* * *

_"We stayed there for two years until **_He_ **came."

* * *

_Sakachi twirled in the falling snow, her face held up to the sky. Sasuke laughed at her face, his face identical to hers._

_"Come on, Tenshi! Your going to get sick!" he laughed, grabbing her hand._

_"Oh, don't worry about that." The twins stopped, turning towards the man. He had long, black hair, with golden eyes and purple marks._

_"Hello," Sakachi responded poliety. He smiled at her._

_"I know that your parents are dead. And I can help you." Sasuke slipped into a defensive stance in front of Sakachi as she took a deep breath, ready to scream for Itachi._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said, his eyes landing on Sakachi's. She glared at him and slowly released her breath. Sasuke relaxed his position, but still held the kunai. Sakachi grabbed one herself._

_"Oh, I'm not here to hurt you," he said, his eyes contradicting, "I'm here to offer something. Your parents' lives." Sakachi's eyes widened._

_"You can bring back Kaa-san and Tou-san?" Her eight-year-old voice asked, her eyes glistening. He nodded. She gripped Sasuke's hand._

_"Aniki, we can have them back!" she whispered, pleading. He looked at the man._

_"How do we know you aren't giving empty promises?" He narrowed his eyes. The man shrugged._

_"You don't. But if I tell the truth, it's your loss." He turned away, getting ready to leave._

_"Wait! If Aniki won't come, I will," Sakachi cried, her hand held out. He smirked and turned towards her._

_"Then come." He started to walk away. She began to follow him when Sasuke gripped her wrist._

_"Let go of me," she hissed._

_"I'm coming with," he growled back. Her eyes widened, then she smiled._

_"Okay," she murmured, and pulled him along._

"That was Orochimaru," she murmured, wiping her eyes, "We lived with him for 6 years until I found out he lied about bringing our parents back. By that time, Sasuke had contacted Itachi and Sai to come and get us. It.....didn't go as planned."

* * *

_Sakachi was walking down the dank corridor, her pace slightly faster than walking. She had to hurry. She turned a corner and saw a single door at the end of the hall. She froze, immediately checking for cameras, traps, and breaks in the floor. She saw 1 camera, 5 traps, and 3 breaks in the floor. She smirked. This was nothing. Grabbing 2 senbon and hurling them presicely at the camera's main wires, she sprinted pass them, pushing off secure floorboards and the wall. She stepped on the wall with a small amount of chakra, spliting the wall 2 feet in either direction. Landing in front of the door, she smoothed her hair down and fixed her shorts. She opened the door. What she saw made her freeze._

_"Ah, good, now we can start," he said, motioning towards the man on his right side. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't see anything except the men shackled to the wall. The long bowl cut on the one on the left, the lines flowing down the face of the one on the right. The hair the stuck up, bangs that always fell in his eyes, face that matched hers was the man in the middle._

_"Don't look like that." Her head whipped towards the voice of the man on the thone. "You'll wrinkle your pretty face." Her 13-year-old body jumped at him._

_"How about I bruise that face of YOURS!?" she snarled in anger. He only smirked. That made her see red. She was about to land a blow to his face but she was suddenly jerked back. She crashed into the wall next to Sasuke, her head connected with a loud **CRACK!** She felt the blood flowing down the side of her head as she held a healing hand against it, glaring at the man before her, her eyes flashing red. Soon the man was on the floor flinching every now and then._

_"Hope you like hell, you sick bastard!" A white haired man pulled her against the wall. She struggled until he strapped her on the wall. Then she started again when she saw the needle, filled with a pale blue liquid. He stabbed her in her arm quickly. She lifted her knee into his...not-so-pleasant area. He slapped her. **HARD. **She ripped out the needle and pulled the liquid out of her. The man got up and ran for Orochimaru. Sakachi unlocked her cuffs, and tried to wake up her family._

_"Guys, please. Wake up. We got to go. He's coming," she sobbed. The first one to wake up was Sai._

_"Chi, what's wrong?" She loooked at him then looked at her brothers._

_"Grab Sasuke. I'll grab Itachi. We're getting out of here," Sai said, hoisting Itachi onto his back and dissappearing in a puff of smoke. While the smoke surrounded her, she picked up Sasuke, holding onto him, and melting into the wall._

_

* * *

_

"That's my story," Sakachi sniffed, holding her head, "and now he's coming back for us. I can feel it." They all looked at the clock. 2:56am.

"Are you okay?" Hinata whispered, touching her shoulder. Sakachi smiled a wobbly smile.

"Yeah." Sakura pulled her onto the bed, nestling her between Hinata's pillow and her's.

"We are here now. And so is Sophie. And Sasuke. And Itachi and Sai. You aren't getting taken away again. We," she gestured towards the girls, "won't let you." Sakachi nodded. Tenten turned out the light.

* * *

Friday past. Saturday, the day of the lock-in came around, and as our favorite OC rolled out of bed with a horrendous case of bed hair, Sophie came bursting in the room, looking triumphant. She threw open the velvet curtains.

"AAH! BRIGHT LIGHT! IT BURNS!!!" She screamed, throwing herself back in bed, pulling her goose feather comforter over her head. Sophie pulled back the black cover.

"Get up," she demanded, "you have to work on the song with Sakura." She popped up.

"SHIT!" She flew out of bed, throwing on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt backwards, grabbing her slippers and trying to stick her brush on her feet. She switched those two things and flew downstairs. She barged into the kitchen, scaring F.R.E.A.K. OUT and The Screams.

"I'M AWAKE!! YOU CAN'T YELL AT ME ANYMORE!!!" She annouced, falling into a chair next to Sasuke. He looked at her odd.

"We didn't yell at you," he stated, handing her a plate of waffles. Sakachi rolled her eyes.

"Suuuuurrrreeee you didn't, Aniki. And I'm a periwinkle hippo with black stripes and white polka dots that lays golden eggs, has lavendar wings, and lives in bunny land." Everyone looked at her.(1)

"Itachi," Sakura stage-whispered, "I think you woke her up too early."

"Me too." Sakachi whipped her head towards them.

"I heard you." Everyone laughed. "Hey," she gasped, "Who wants to spar?"

"NO!" Sasuke, Sai, and Itachi shouted.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because you would hurt them," Sasuke said simply.

"But I wouldn't use it."

"I know you wouldn't."

"So why can't we spar?"

"Because even without it, you can still hurt them." She 'Hmmph'ed and ate her waffles.

"After breakfast, we have to work on that song." They all nodded.

* * *

Not long after breakfast, the group found themselves sitting in the band room down the hall from the kitchen.

"So," Ino drawled, studing her nails, "who's going first?"

"F.R.E.A.K. OUT!" Sophie pointed at Naruto next to her.

"The Screams!" Naruto pointed back at Sophie.

"A coin!" Sakachi held up a penny. She tossed it up.

"Heads!" Sakura called. It landed on the floor. Sakura and Sakachi bent at the waist to peer at it.

"Heads," Sakachi said, nodding. Sakura skipped into the box.

"Sing," Sai said.

"What?"

"Something you aren't singing at the battle." Sakura pondered this. She gasped and threw the mic at Gaara.

"What song?"

"Semi." He 'Oh'ed and gripped the mic further.

_I'm packed and I'm holding  
I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden  
She lives for me, says she lives for me  
Ovation, her own motivation  
She comes round and she goes down on me  
And I make her smile, like a drug for you  
Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you  
Keep on smiling, what we go through  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you  
And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse  
Chop another line like a coda with a curse  
Come on like a freak show takes the stage  
We give them the games we play, she said...  
I want something else, to get me through this  
Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby  
I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye  
The sky was gold, it was rose  
I was taking sips of it through my nose  
And I wish I could get back there, someplace back there  
Smiling in the pictures you would take  
Doing crystal meth, will lift you up until you break  
It won't stop, I won't come down  
I keep stock with the tick-tock rhythm, I bump for the drop  
And then I bumped up, I took the hit that I was given  
Then I bumped again, then I bumped again  
I said...  
How do I get back there, to the place where I fell asleep inside you  
How do I get myself back to the place where you said...  
I want something else, to get me through this  
Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby  
I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye  
I believe in the sand beneath my toes  
The beach gives a feeling, an earthy feeling  
I believe in the faith that grows  
And the four right chords can make me cry  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die  
And that would be all right, all right  
And when the plane came in, she said she was crashing  
The velvet it rips in the city, we tripped on the urge to feel alive  
Now I'm struggling to survive, those days you were wearing that velvet dress  
You're the priestess, I must confess  
Those little red panties they pass the test  
Slide up around the belly, face down on the mattress  
One  
And you hold me, and we're broken  
Still it's all that I wanna do, just a little now  
Feel myself, head made of the ground  
I'm scared, I'm not coming down  
No, no  
And I won't run for my life  
She's got her jaws now, locked down in a smile  
But nothing is all right, all right  
And I want something else, to get me through this life  
Baby, I want something else  
Not listening when you say...  
Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye  
Good-bye  
The sky was gold, it was rose  
I was taking sips of it through my nose  
And I wish I could get back there  
Someplace back there, in the place we used to start  
I want something else_

"Your turn Suki," he said into the mic. She grinned at him.

"Oh, so I got a new nickname, huh?" she asked as she walked into the booth.

"Yep," he whispered in her ear as he passed her. She just smirked.

"You think that's going to affect me? I'm disappointed," she pouted. She walked up to the mic. "Okay you guys, this may or may not be how I sound tonight so, yeah."

_I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)_

_I lay dying and I'm pouring  
Crimson regret  
And betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying  
Bleeding, I'm screaming  
"Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying  
Bleeding and screaming  
"Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?"_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_Return to me salvation  
I long to die_

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ?  
(Christ)  
Tourniquet, my suicide_

She smirked and said into the mic, "Happy, Panda-Chan?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Panda-Chan?" She smirked wider.

"Yep. And I'm going to call you that in front of the whole arena. How do you like me now?" Gaara shrugged. Hinata butted in.

"Um, I know we are all having fun watching these two go at it, but we have exactly 45 minutes to get to school _before _the doors close." Everyone froze.

"WHAT?!" Sakachi shouted. She bolted out the studio, the girls hot in her heels. They all got ready; F.R.E.A.K. OUT wearing normal clothes and The Screams wearing the clothes they plan to wear in the school under their disguise. They all carried duffel bags.

"When did you guys get your clothes? I didn't see you leave," Sakachi questioned.

"We brought them with since we knew we would be leaving from your house," Sakura responded. Sakachi nodded and bounded over to the escalade. She patted the side.

"It's bigger than the hummer, so I won't have to sit on Sasuke." He snorted. She glared. "So, Aniki's driving, Saku-Chan and I are sharing the front seat, and Hina-Chan can sit on Naruto." The two aforementioned blushed. "Okay? Okay." They all piled into the car and drove towards the school. When they were almost there, Sakachi groaned out from her spot next to Sakura, "We forgot to practice the song!" She slapped her forehead as everyone else chuckled, giggled, or full-blown laughed at her.

* * *

**Ugh......**

**Review, Please. It will give me inspriation.**


	7. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Readers: *Throws random objects***

**Me: *Ducks* Hehe...I guess I deserve that. Haven't been updating and all.**

**Readers: *Nods***

**Me: Well, I guess it's time to tell you. This is the seventh chapter.**

**Random Reader: Okay. And?**

**Me: It means the story's almost over!**

**Readers: *Shows masks of horror***

**Me: It's okay. I still have two other stories.**

**Readers: *Breath of relief***

**Sophie: Hey Sakachi.**

**Me: Mornin' Sophie. Ready to get to work?**

**Sophie: Yep!**

**Me: *Whispers to Sophie***

**Sophie: doesn't own Naruto or any characters. She does own the plot, my doing in this story, and herself.**

**Me: *Crys over not owning Naruto***

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to the school, parking in the Teachers' parking lot. Sakura and Sakachi opened the door and fell out, landing pretty hard on the ground. Sophie walked over and looked down on them.

"What are you doing?" Sakura leaned back on her elbows while Sakachi stayed on her back.

"Well, I believe we are laying on the ground." Sakura said. Sophie gave her a look that said, 'No shit, dipstick.'

"Why?"

"It's comfy?" Sakachi offered weakly. Sophie rolled her eyes as she grabbed the two pixie girls and yanked them up, only to get knocked down from pulling them to hard and into her. They looked at each other, Sophie on the bottom, Sakura in the middle, and Sakachi on top, and began laughing. Sakachi was suddenly lifted and thrown over a shoulder, her baggy shorts sliding up her thighs. She turned this way and that, but couldn't seem to see who it was. Finally, she propped her body up and looked at the person's back, finding a large white circle on it. She dropped herself. Huffing, she crossed her arms and looked at Sakura, telling her to tell her brother to drop her. Sakura rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Gaara-nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"Put Sakachi down." Gaara rounded his emerald eyes on her.

"Why?"

"Can't breath," Sakachi gasped lightly. Gaara swung her down, setting her on her feet. She hunched over to catch her breath.

"All better!" She said. Everyone began walking to the school, not noticing that a pair of flat black eyes watched them as they made their way over.

* * *

Sakachi stood behind the curtain to the stage, looking past a small crack in the fabric to the crowd in the gym. Everyone who could get a ticket was there, and trust me, it was _everyone._ Families and friends stood in the crowd, waving. Riptide was their, adamant to not miss anything that could embaress F.R.E.A.K. OUT or The Screams. Shisui sat at the very top, waiting patiently to come back stage to do lights and sounds. Kakashi sat next to him, reading his book. She pulled back, hyperventilating. Pulling off her mask to breath, she fell onto a chair, eyes wide.

"Five minutes til F.R.E.A.K. OUT performs," some dude with an 80's haircut said. She slipped her mask back on, opening the door to her dressing room and walking in. She walked to her duffel, pulling out her outfit. She began deciding what make-up to wear with it. It was a good way to take her mind off what was going to happen. She could hear Gaara's voice floating back into her dressing room and recognized the song as the one he sang earlier. She sang along softly, her voice finally making it's way to her best point. She smiled, grabbing her red long sleeved boatnecked shirt with a red corset over it, a black tutu with black leggings under really ripped jeans. If she wore them along, you could see her whole leg in the front. She also put on a pair of black adias slip-ons with black-and-red zebra print socks. She ran into the bathroom, and threw it on. She walked out of her bathroom, going to her table and grabbing the black eyeliner. She put it on her bottom lids, put red eyeliner and red eyeshadow on the top lids, black mascara, and clear lipgloss.

"Screams, you're on." She ran out to see her family decked in jeans and t-shirts, all sporting a different saying. Sai: Single. Maybe. Itachi: Come over to the dark side. We have milk and cookies. Sasuke's was the only lame one. He had 'Volcom' across it. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

After performing the song from earlier, Sakachi shifted nervously, her eyes paniced. Sakura flashed a thumbs-up. She nodded and coughed into the mic.

Silence.

She shuffled her feet, looking at the crowd.

"I, um, have an announcement." She looked at Sasuke, who came and stood next to her. She continued. "Many of you know us as The Screams. But many of you also know us as someone else. We came to this town about a week and a half ago, fell into society easily, each one of us leading two lives." She steeled herself. "We are the new students who came to your school. I am Sakachi. Sasuke," she said, pointing out the seperate people, "Itachi, and Sai. But one thing you don't know about us is," she took a deep breath, "we are the last Uchihas." The whole gym erupted into noise.

"Quiet down," Some of the teachers' said, trying their hardest. Sakachi brought the mic to her lips and yelled, screamo-style, "**_QUIET!_**" Everyone shut-up.

"Yes, we are the last Uchihas and yes, we did hide from you. But you have to believe us when we say it was a good reason because we can't tell you what that reason is." She exhaled in one breath. "I hate lying and hiding from people who actually are nice and kind and helpful to us. So we told you. But you have to believe us." One sophmore stood up.

"I believe them," he said. "Just look at them. Don't they look like Fugaku-Sama and Mikoto-Sama?" There were murmurs of agreement. "And they talk like them, walk like them, even act like them! How can you deny it? Who else believes them?" The whole gym rose it's hands. Sakachi's heart swelled. She saw every hand raised. Well, all except one. One silver haired demon who slunk off to the Devil himself.

* * *

Sophie bumped her hip into Sakachi's as they walked down the hall to their room. The school furnished the place with beds and couches for everyone staying. As The Screams walked into their room, they laughed at Sakachi's elated face. She flopped on the bed closest to the far wall and pulled out her blanket from her bag that sat near her. Wrapping it around her, she grabbed her pillow and laid down, pulling out her iPod. Gently turning up the music, she watched as her family and friend got into their beds and fell asleep. She turned over so she faced the ceiling and ran over everything that has happened so far.

Escaping.

Coming Home.

Making Friends.

Becoming A Band.

Revealing Everything.

Making It To The Finals.

Getting Gaara.

She smiled. Just today did they really make it offical. He kissed her passionataly after winning her a stuffed dog. Responding automatically, she knew Sakura was distracting Sasuke**(Or so she thought)**. She thought about how light Gaara's arms felt around her waist and how small she felt next to him when she giggled at Sakura forcfully iniciating a kiss. She turned over and closed her eyes, falling asleep to the sweet sounds of her mother's voice, wishing for some excitement tomorrow.

* * *

Sakura turned over, opening her eyes. She smiled, thinking about how Sasuke kissed her so passionately, lovingly. He kissed her at the same time her brother kissed Sakachi. Laughing lightly, she remembered Sasuke breaking the kiss and growling lightly at Gaara and how she turned his head and kissed him hard, effectively distracting him. His arms came tightly around her tiny waist and her hands gripped his soft hair. Hearing Sakachi's giggles, she broke apart from Sasuke, seeing Sakachi leaning around Gaara, her thin hands gripping his shirt and his arms gently around her waist. Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep, hoping her hardest for something exciting to happen tomorrow.**(1)**

* * *

Done.

I know it's short, but this is mainly a filler. So just wait for the next one!

1: Oh, something exciting WILL happen. CLIFFIE!

See ya next time.


	8. Oh, no He's Back

**Me: *Hums Mission Impossible tune***

**Sophie: Whatcha' doin'?**

**Me: GAH! Don't scare me like that Sophie!**

**Sophie: Whatcha' doin'?**

**Me: Fixing Chapter 8 while humming Mission Impossible.**

**Sophie: Oh.**

**Me: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sophie: But she does own a Wii. And Mario Karts.**

**

* * *

**

A flash of silver there, a breeze of air here. Suddenly, a man(if you can call it that) stopped in front of a door and punched in a code. Slinking in the door, he made his way down to the lower levels, to his lab. Stepping out the elevator, he knocked out three men with a swipe of the hand and kept going, walking into a steel door. He checked his laptop and saw a request from his Master to come up as soon as he got there. He raced out the door and down three halls, coming to stop in front of a solid gold door. Going in, he bowed low to his master.

"What news have you brought me?" A voice hissed. Golden eyes peered out of the darkness.

"They are there," Kabuto said, his flat black eyes sharp. The man on the throne nodded.

"We'll make our move today. Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Sophie woke up, opening her brown eyes only to close them when the harsh light attacked them. Groaning, she pulled her hands above her head, streching her back like a cat. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet hitting the tile floor with a loud smack. Two bodies shot up, one jumping out of bed quickly while the other held a paintbrush threateningly. Sophie yawned, not noticing the two boys, and shuffled over to the bathroom, intent on taking a shower. One pair of black eyes followed her as the other, along with their owner, fell back into bed, groaning in pain. Itachi went over to Sai.

"What's wrong?" Sai opened one eye.

"I popped my shoulder out pulling the paintbrush out from under my pillow." Itachi rolled his eyes and gripped Sai's shoulder, hitting it once sharply. He heard a quick intake of breath come from the boy in front of him. Sai layed down gently, massaging his shoulder. Itachi turned around, only to slap his hand over his eyes quickly. Sophie gasped, dropping her duffel bag.

"I didn't see anything," he assured. She rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door, only to swear when she noticed she forgot her bag. Opening the door slowly, she popped her head out.

"Ita-nii?" He turned his head towards her. "Can you get me my bag?" He nodded and tossed her the duffel bag. She went back inside and put on a pair of scrunchy-bottom gray sweatpants and a tight, faded, yellow t-shirt with a four-leaf clover in the corner. Walking out, she dropped her bag on her bed and went over to Sakachi's, shaking her.

"Wake up." Sakachi slapped her hand away and turned over, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Wake. Up."

"No." Her voice came from under the blanket.

"Now."

"No!" Sophie gripped the blanket and tugged. Sakachi popped up, glaring at Sophie, and gripped the other end of blanket, pulling back. Looking at each other, Sakachi and Sophie jumped on the bed, pulling the blanket back and forth. Sophie tugged a little too hard and Sakachi tripped over her pillow, sending her flying into the wall. Sophie snorted.

"Nice one, Sherlock." Sakachi plopped on her bed and walked away, going up to Sasuke's bed and shaking him, then doing the same to Sai. Sai shot up and gripped his shoulder, his eyes shut in pain. Sakachi immediately had a hand on his shoudler, green chakra soothing the pain. She looked at Itachi and said, "You popped it back into place?"

"Yeah." Sasuke groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, coming out about five minutes later. Moving to his bag, he pulled on some blue and white checkered lounge pants and a white shirt. Sakachi pulled on purple, blue, pink, and black checkered pajama pants with the scrunchy bottom and a purple tank with dark blue polka dots. Sai wore regular black sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt and Itachi wore navy blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt. Sakachi slipped her feet into her Beasts and walked out, the boys wearing slippers and Sophie wearing Sakachi's flipflops. Looping her arm with Sophie, they began skipping down the hall towards F.R.E.A.K. OUT's room.

"Open the door, my peeps!" Tenten whipped open the door.

"Peeps? Where?" Sakachi rolled her eyes and moved Tenten out the way to walk in the room. Suddenly, she and Sophie screamed. The boys burst in.

"What happened?" Neji gestured from his position on his bed to the two dark-haired girls playing Mario Karts on the Wii.

"Take that, Wario! I'm going to whip you off the side of your own mine!" Sophie yelled, twisting the wheel to cut a sharp turn.

"You mother-fucking-cow-tipping-need-to-stop-breaking-mirrors-bitch! Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can cut me off! I should bomb your ass!" Sakachi shouted, lifting the wheel to make the mini-turtle on her bike do a trick. The three boys eyes widened in horror.

"You let-" Itachi began.

"-them play-" Sai continued.

"-MARIO KARTS!" Sasuke twitched. Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked at his cousin and brother. "You know what to do." Itachi and Sai nodded. Itachi circled around them, getting ready to do something that would be practically suicide. He lept in front of the TV. The girls dropped the wheels in shock.

"Itachi-Nii-San," Sophie said in a sickly sweet voice. Itachi backed up, while Sai came up behind Sophie and grabbed her with some of his ink rope. She struggled to get out, and when she couldn't, she smiled wickedly and said, "Sakachi. Itachi's right there." Sakachi's head snapped around. Fire appeared in her eyes, and she stalked forward. Sasuke came out of nowhere and tackled her to the ground.

"No killing Nii-San." She pouted but nodded. "You too." Sophie nodded. They released them and turned of the Wii. Sakura came out of the bathroom with Ino and Hinata. She wore light, light blue skinny jeans and an old orange t-shirt. Ino wore a flowing yellow skirt that went down to her knees and a white tank and Hinata wore jean shorts and a lavendar baby doll top.

"Um, what happened?" She asked. Sakachi smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Sakura shrugged and pulled on her adias.

"Where are you going?" Sophie asked, her hand on her hip.

"Not me. We." Sakura gestered to all the girls.

"Okay, where are _we_ going?" Sophie asked.

"To the mall." Sakachi and Sophie 'Oh'd. Sakura suddenly pulled the kicked puppy look.

"Can you drive, Saka-Chan? Because you're the best driver out of all of us." Sophie snorted. Sakachi glared at her and said, "Fine." The girls cheered.

* * *

"So, what are we here for?" Tenten asked.

"Dresses, of course!" Ino exclaimed. Tenten's eyes popped opened.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" She cried, backing up.

"Please, Tennie?" Ino begged. Tenten shook her head. Ino's baby blue eyes darkened with tears. Tenten sighed.

"Okay." Ino squealed and pulled her towards the first dress store they saw. Walking in, Tenten whimpered. Rows after rows of dress stood before them. Dresses on the wall. Dress in the windows. It was Tenten's worse nightmare.

"Okay girls. I set you free," Ino said. The girls rolled their eyes and went off looking, going in pairs.

* * *

They all met up about a half and hour later, holding five dresses each.

"Me first!" Ino trilled, going into the stall. Coming out, all the girls made face at the first dress and the next two. Ino walked out in a purple one and all the girls 'Ooh'ed. Going back in, she came out in a silky pink number.

"I like this one for the tonight and the purple one for prom." She said, twisting her hair up and posing in the three way mirror. It was semi-tight, with a V-neckline and a pink piece of fabric coming across it. The sleeves weren't tight or puffy, they layed gently on the top half of her bicep. The bottom went down to about half-way down her thigh and it was a hot pink color. Walking back into the dressing room, she pulled off the dress and went to pay for the purple and the pink one. She pushed Tenten into the dressing room. Muttering to herself, Tenten sifted through the five dress in her pile and threw three over the door.

"No." She said firmly. She walked out of the dressing room in a dark yellow dress.

"Prom." The girls said. Tenten nodded and came out with a strapless brown dress. It was tight at the top and came out like a flat bubble skirt on the bottom, going to about mid-thigh.

"That is just adorable on you!" Sakachi squealed, clapping her hands. Tenten blushed and looked in the mirror.

"I feel like a clown." She proclaimed. Hinata just rolled her eyes.

"Go get dressed and pay for the dresses. I want to try on mine." Tenten took off her dresses and followed Ino to the register. Hinata had three dresses. The first one was a light green one that clashed too much with her hair. The next was an electric blue one that everyone made her keep for prom.

"Oh my..." The last one was a light gray baby doll dress with spagetti straps. Across the fabric of the bust was a large gray bow with the ends coming to brush the bottom of her dress. The bottom consited of two layers, the first being straight and the one under being wavy and flowy. Hinata twirled in front of the mirror, the dress coming out lightly and making her look like a pixie.

"I love it!" Sophie exclaimed. "I love the color gray on you. It brings out the lavendar in your eyes." Hinata blushed and went back in, changing and coming out, Sophie slipping in behind her. She came out in one of two dress, a dark gray one. "Prom?"

"Prom," Sakachi said. Coming back out again, she wore a dark purple dress that went down to mid-thigh. Hugging her body tightly, but losely, it had one shoulder and gave her the look of sophistication while still showing she could have fun. Sophie nodded, looking in the mirror, and changed back to her sweatpants and t-shirt. Sakura had three dresses also. Walking out in the first one, it was a green dress. She laid in out next to Sakachi and walked back in, coming out in a light yellow dress that made her eyes look like they were dull. Shaking her head, Sakura came out in the last one. It was a white, strapless dress that hugged her top half perfectly. As it hit her hips, it poofed out, making her legs look long.

"That's the one." Sakura 'Um-mmm'd and came out to pay for the two dresses. Sakachi went in and didn't come out.

"Sakachi, let me in."

"Umm, I'll be right out." She hesisently stepped out, the red dress she came out in bright. "I'm going to wear this for prom." They all nodded. She came back out in a little black number, her hands behind her back. It was basically strapless, except for the centimeter-thick straps that sat on her shoulders. It had an empire-waist, with a black band around it. Coming down from the waist, it poofed out, coming to just above mid-thigh. She peered in the mirror and darted back in, coming out in her lounge pants. She looked visibly relaxed. Walking out of the store, they went to a shoe store. They all bought shoes for their dresses. Ino's finale shoes were small, pink, leather peep-toe slingbacks. Tenten's were black open-toed stilettos. Hinata wore small, gray, peep-toe stilettos with small silver loops connecting the two sides. Sophie's were dark purple, open-toed stilettos that criss-crossed over the front of her foot and wrapped around her ankle. Sakura' and Sakachi' were just-over-the-knee, not-too-sluttish, kick-ass stiletto boots in white and black. Leaving the mall, they couldn't wait to get back to the school and get ready for finals.

* * *

"Where are my brothers?" Sakachi screamed, spinning on her heel around the room.

"Maybe they're in our room." Hinata said. Sakachi stopped to ponder this and shrugged.

"It makes sense." Pulling out her bags from the pile in the middle of the room, she got out her dress and boots and layed them on her table. Having taken a shower right when they got back, she plugged in her curling iron, straightner, and blow-dryer. Hinata went to take a shower while the girls all began to take out their make-up. Jumping out the bathroom ten minutes later, Hinata picked up the blow-dryer and began drying her hair. Tenten went in next while Ino picked up the straightner and pulled it across her wavy hair. Tenten came out and towel dryed her hair, quickly brushing it out so it dryed in it's natural wavy way. Sakura was curling Hinata's hair, making it curl in long, soft curls. Sakachi had pulled her hair back and twisted a pair of black chopsticks in it. Grabbing the curling iron from Sakura, she curled a few strands in her up-do and around her face. Sakura curled a few strands here and there, the rest wavy. Ino left her hair down and began swiping baby pink eye shadow across her top lid, her eyeliner brown. She put hot pink lipstick on, pursing her lips and stepping away from the mirror. Tenten put light brown eyeshadow and eyeliner on, making her chocolate eyes pop. She put on clear lipgloss over her light pink lips. Hinata chose a glittery silver and black eyeliner. She wore pale red lipgloss. Sakura had white eyeshadow on and light green eyeliner on.(She's tan so it shows.) She wore cherry red lipgloss. Sophie put dark purple eyeshadow and rimmel purple liner on, her lips a reddish brown. Sakachi had black eyeshadow and eyeliner smudged around her eyes, giving her that smoky look. She put clear lipgloss across her already blood red lips.

"Wait," Tenten said, "you lips are naturally _that _bloody red?" Sakachi nodded, pulling on her dress. Tenten shook her head and slipped on her heels. A knock was on the door.

"We're going down to the arena. Can you guys get there without us?" Naruto's voice came through the door.

"Yes!" They all called, adjusting little things.

'Finals, here we come!' They all thought.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Shikamaru asked, knowing he would get chewed out if something happened to Tenten. His mom and her mom were best friends. Itachi looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"There are three ANBU and three ANBU Black Ops in that car. They will be fine." He continued driving. Sasuke rolled up his black dress-shirt sleeves to the middle of his forearm and pulled down his navy blue tie and his black skinny jeans just a tad. Sai smirked and losened his black tie, rolling his dark blue dress-shirt sleeves to his elbows. Itachi unbuttoned his black dress-shirt's wrists and top buttons carefully, pulling down his pants a little.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said, "how are there three Black Ops in that car. Only Sakachi and Sakura are in that car." Sai answered this time.

"Sophie is a Black Op, too." Naruto 'Oh'd and stayed quiet. He unbuttoned the top of his orange dress shirt, the black wife-beater showing underneath. Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara followed him. Shikamaru wore a brownish-green top, Neji wore the gray top, and Gaara wore the white top. All wore dark blue jeans. Sai reached in front and turned on the radio.

"...Hey, what's up! It's your girl Kimi and I am at the place to be in Konoha right now! The Saratobi Arena! That's right. If you are in your car and can't make it to the Finals of this legendary Battle Of The Bands compotition, don't worry. I will be covering it from my box seat. And all of you lucky people at home, you get to watch it, live, on channels 30 and 42. Don't miss it! Now, here's a song from the one, the only, The Screams!!!" A song came on, and Sasuke smirked.

"When I Go Out, I Want To Go Out In A Chariot Of Fire, right?" Gaara asked. Sai nodded. Naruto bopped his head to the beat. Suddenly, you could here screams coming from outside the car. Naruto grinned and said, "Well, boys, it's been nice knowing ya." Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto shrugged.

"It means until one of us wins, we are going to be fighting." Sasuke smirked.

"Then it was nice knowing you," Sasuke looked him up and down, "Dobe." Naruto fumed.

"What did you say, Teme?!" Sasuke shrugged.

"Dobe." And with that, he got out the car.

* * *

"Woah," Flip said, looking ahead.

"I thought you said you've been here before, Dobe," Screamo said.

"I have, but not with that girl," he said, pointing towards the girls. All the guys jaws dropped. Eep turned her head and waved, giggling to herself when she saw their expressions. She walked over, gliding carefully on her heels. Flip closed his mouth and fixed himself. The guys recovered and watched in interest.

"Hi, H-Eep," he choked out. She giggled lightly and said, "You're so cute when you have my problem." Everyone began laughing at this. Eep placed her hand on his bicep and leaned up towards his ear.

"I like you, Flip. I hope you don't say you don't like me." She whispered, placing a small kiss on his cheek. He blushed lightly and leaned down to her ear.

"Now, where would you get that thought from?" She smiled broadly, but was cut off when Flip kissed her. She pulled back when she heard the cheers coming from her friends.

"Woo, finally snagged that sucker, Eep-Chan!" Tennie yelled, pumping her hand in the air and jumping around, almost losing balance on her stilettos, which made her crash into Axe. He put her back on her feet and said, "Be careful." She glared at him but smiled anyway. Ino was leaning against Shikamaru, her head on his shoulder. Screama held Red's hand, while had her arm locked with her twin's girl. Kiss held Screamo's hand and locked arms back with Screama. Starrie sat there looking awkward until a piece of paper was slipped into her hand. She opened it and saw her weapon drawn on the paper. She looked at Shoutz. He shrugged. Smiling, she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He looked down at her.

"For what? I would have done anyway." She smiled brightly and slipped her hand into his, relishing the feeling of it. He turned forward, but had a small smile in his face. Scratch stood off a little bit and smiled.

'Seems we finally might get our happily ever after.' He thought to himself. A message blasted through the loud speaker backstage.

"F.R.E.A.K. OUT to the stage." Kiss sighed.

"I guess that's us," she said, letting go of the Screams twins. Screama hugged her and said, "I hope you win. Break a leg." Kiss's eyes glistened.

"No." She shook her head. "I hope you win. _You _break a leg." Screama grinned and let her go. Kiss jogged up to the stand and yelled into it.

"Let's freak out tonight!" The audience cheered. She smiled.

"This is a song from last year, after the stupid, stupid boy. Because now I got myself a new one." She signaled for Red to start.

_Everything used to be simple with you and me.  
A picture perfect world.  
I don't know what changed but you're not the same.  
You sure know how to confuse a girl.  
We were all about hanging out.  
Never had a single doubt we would be forever more.  
But lately your so distant.  
Almost somebody different that i never met before._

_[Chorus]  
You say it's alright but something's wrong I can see it in your eyes.  
If I turn around.  
Will you be gone?  
Are we running out of time?  
I'm not stupid, I see through it, I can read between the lines!_

_Oh oh oh ohh.  
Oh oh oh ohh.  
Oh oh oh ohh.  
Ohhh!_

_You used to call, say you miss me.  
Now I guess your way too busy.  
It isn't hard to tell.  
What we had is faded.  
And I hear what your saying.  
But I don't believe it myself._

_If it's all good.  
Then I should feel better.  
And I could pretend that everything's okay.  
Call it intuition. Or a premonition.  
But I can feel you walking away!_

_[Chorus]  
You say it's alright but something's wrong i can see it in your eyes.  
If i turn around.  
Will you be gone?  
Are we running out of time?  
I'm not stupid, I see through it, I can read between the lines!_

_Your simply wasted time.  
I couldn't read the signs.  
But don't you worry cause i know how to say good bye!_

_Oh oh oh Ohhh  
Oh oh oh Ohhh  
Oh oh oh Ohhh  
Ohhh!_

_You say it's alright but something's wrong I can see it in your eyes.  
If I turn around.  
Will you be gone?  
Are we running out of time?  
You can tell me nothings changed but that would be a lie.  
I'm not stupid, I see through it, I can read between the lines!_

**(A/N: Read Between The Lines by KSM.)**

She threw up a rock sign and grabbed her guitar. Getting ready to play, she waited for Red's signal. He nodded at her.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

_I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)_

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)_

**(A/N: I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance.)**

He waited til everyone quieted down and let Kiss start. Past a few notes, he began.

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself  
Boy, you better put that pen to paper and charm your way out  
If you talk, you better walk  
You better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks  
While you're all under the gun  
Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh, he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
If you talk, you better walk  
You better keep your mouth shut  
With more than good hooks  
While you're all under the gun_

_Panic! Meet the Press  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us to take a chance  
Panic! Meet the Press  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines  
Make us it  
Make us hip  
Make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines  
Make us it  
Make us hip  
Make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word we wrote_

_I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs  
Boy, you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue  
If you talk, you better walk  
You better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks  
While you're all under the gun  
Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh, he's slightly clever to just a certain extent.  
Oh, keep quiet! Let us sing like the doves  
Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof_

_Just for the record  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of  
A. Indifference and  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

_It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines  
Make us it  
Make us hip  
Make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines  
Make us it  
Make us hip  
Make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word we wrote_

_Just for the record  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of  
A. Indifference and  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines  
Make us it  
Make us hip  
Make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzines  
Make us it  
Make us hip  
Make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word we wrote_

_Just for the record  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of  
A. Indifference and  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

**(A/N: London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines by Panic! At The Disco.)**

Laughing gently, Kiss held her hand out for the mic and whispered, "Good job." He whispered back, "Break a leg." She smiled and went to the mic. "New song. Let's go."

_I'm sitting in a room made up of only big white walls  
And in the hall, there are people looking through  
The window in the door  
They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now? You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me, I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions, separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up, just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be  
And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, 'cause this is your night  
So smile_

_Yeah, yeah, you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah, well, you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said, let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh, oh, open wide, yeah, oh, oh, open wide  
Yeah, oh, oh, open wide, 'cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

**(A/N: Fences by Paramore.)**

Kiss high-kick in her badass boots and went back to the mic. "That was good, no?" The crowd cheered. "Well, then have we got a surprise for you. You remember Eep," The spotlight shone on Eep, "with her bass. And you remember Flip," another shone on Flip, "and his sick drumming. Well, get ready, because they aren't playing the next song. They're singing it. And everyone knows that it has to be an upbeat song." The crowd went up in roars. Red took over drumming, Kiss took over guitar, and Axe took over bass.

_**Flip**: Nice legs, Daisy dukes,  
Makes a man go (Wolf Whistle)  
That's the way they all come through like (Wolf Whistle) (Wolf Whistle)  
Low cut, see through  
Shirts that make you (Wolf Whistle)  
That's the way she come through like (Wolf Whistle)_

_**Eep**: Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them  
**Flip**: Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them down_

_**Both**: I think I should know,  
How  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce  
How,  
Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce_

_**Flip**: Tight jeans, double d's  
Making me go (Wolf Whistle)  
All the people on the street go (Wolf Whistle) (Wolf Whistle)  
Iced out, lit up  
Make the kids go (Wolf Whistle)  
All the poeple on the street know (Wolf Whistle) (Wolf Whistle)_

_**Eep**: Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them  
**Flip**: Cuz I just set them up, just set them up, just them up to knock them down_

_**Both**:I think I should know,  
How  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce  
How,  
Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce_

_**Eep**: You know that type of sh-  
Just don't work on me  
Whistlin' and trying to flirt with me  
Don't take this personally  
Cuz we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter who you say you are  
Singing out the window of your car  
Find another girl across the bar  
Cuz L-O-V-E's not what this was_

_**Both**:I think I should know,  
How  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out,  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce  
How,  
Do I say I'm sorry but the word is never gonna come out  
Now,  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learn to pronouce_

**(A/N: Starstrukk ft. Katy Perry by 3OH!3.)**

The crowd went wild after they had sung. F.R.E.A.K. OUT flounced backstage. Screama came up to meet them.

"You guys were awesome! Flip, I never knew you could sing." He blushed and went to sit down.

"The Screams to the stage." Screama fidgeted nevously with her dress hem. Kiss held her shoulders.

"You'll do great. Now, go out there and show them the real voice of The Screams." Screama nodded and ran to the mic with Screamo.

"Are you ready?" He yelled. The crowd screamed. "I thought I heard him ask are you ready?" She provoked. The crowd got louder. "Then on with the show," they said together, the stage going black. The music suddenly started at the lights came back on.

_Whoa yeah_

_You say you're getting close to a last chance of suicide  
Tearing at your throat you won't let it die  
Left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride_

_Take my place and look inside i'm trying to find a place  
To hide, hide  
Lost my faith but don't you cry  
I got a hole inside and it's ten miles wide_

_Living on the coast cocktails and telling lies  
Gotta f**king curse that's coming to life  
You left me here for all these days and ripped apart my pride_

_Take my place and look inside i'm trying to find a place  
To hide hide  
Lost my faith but don't you cry  
I got a hole inside and its ten miles wide_

_It's not to late i'm close behind i've gotta get inside your mind mind  
Lost my faith but don't you cry  
I got a hole inside and its ten miles wide_

_Take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again  
Take me on I'm feeling in the mood for something dangerous I've found myself again_

_Take my place and look inside i'm trying to find a place  
To hide hide  
Lost my faith but don't you cry  
I got a hole inside and its ten miles wide_

_Well i lost myself and looked inside it branded me for life  
I can't help myself it's mine to hide_

_I got a hole inside  
It's feeling ten miles  
It's feeling ten miles  
It's feeling ten miles wide_

_Ten miles wide  
Ten miles wide  
Ten miles wide_

**(A/N: Ten Miles Wide by Escape The Fate.)**

Screama took the mic and said, "I've got a treat for you tonight. My voice is at it's top level. Finally." The audience laughed.

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

**(A/N: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.)**

Screama took a deep breath in and went on.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_[Chorus:]  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

_[Chorus]  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

_[Chorus x3]  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

_Servatis a periculum [save us from danger].  
Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]._

Letting the lights dim, she grabbed her guitar and traded spots with Screamo. Climbing up the speakers, a spotlight came upon her. She closed her eyes and began playing the intro, shoking everyone. Screamo began singing.

_We have to find a better way  
out of this tragedy  
As the battle rages on  
Blood stains the ground we're on  
My ears hear only screams  
Brave soldiers are dying  
One spartan stands alone and shouts  
This war is ours._

_THIS WAR IS OURS!_

_Yes, I will see you  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the front lines of war  
We have to find a better way  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all  
We have to find a better way._

Screama came up to the mic and did the screamo parts with him.

_Through the fire and the flames  
A sea of dead drives men insane  
We march the fight into the cold  
This is as far as he will go  
The battle ends on top of here  
This is where we conquer fear  
On blackcount armered our swords  
This War Is Ours.  
Yeah.  
This War Is Ours._

Screama went back to her mic and sang backup

_Yes, I will see you  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the front lines of war  
We have to find a better way  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all  
We have to find a better way.  
Till we conquer them all!_

Screama went back to the middle of the stage and played softly. Screamo came up behind her singing.

_Yes I will meet you.  
Through the smoke and flames  
On the front lines of war  
And I will stand my ground until the end  
Till we conquer them all._

_We will conquer them all  
[3x]_

Screama slid to the front of the stage on her knees, playing hard.

_THIS WAR IS OURS!  
YEAH!  
THIS WAR IS OURS!_

Getting up, she stood at the front of the stage with Screamo. They both yelled the next part.

_Yes, I will see you  
through the smoke and flames  
on the front lines of war_

_And I will stand my ground until the end  
till we conquer them all_

_So I will fight my battle till I fall  
and I conquer them all  
till we conquer them all  
WAR! [7x]_

Shoutz played the bass sickly.

_GO. YEAH.  
THIS IS WAR.  
WAR! [7x]  
THIS IS WAR!_

**(A/N: This War Is Ours by Escape The Fate.)**

They all held their hands up and the crowds were deafening. Putting down her guitar, she let Shisui come up and let him play while her and her twin sang. They looked at each other and grinned, listening to the music.**(Screamo=O, Screama=A)**

_**(O)**Like sugar the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Like a fine merlot  
And white pills cut on glass and lips of dolls  
**(A) **I'm told there was beauty in our silence  
**(O+A)**So hold me angel, love me angel_

_Kiss the sun and burn our lips dead radio  
**(O)**Candy girl you will never ever, ever  
**(O+A)**Make me the Perfect killer  
**(O)**Outside the rabbit hole is a candy shop of poison_

_A velvet tongue demur is cast and melted  
We are not alone  
A creature stirs outside these paper walls  
**(O+A)**These gods are hollow and burned  
Ignite this angel, love me angel_

_Kiss the sun and burn our lips dead radio  
**(O)**Candy girl you will never ever, ever  
**(O+A)**Make me the Perfect killer  
**(O)**Outside the rabbit hole is a candy shop of poison_

_The sweetest thing I ever tasted...  
Invite me to pray, let the music glow  
Ignite my eyes and watch the poison flow_

_Say it with me: "We Are Ghost"  
**(O+A)**Not too loud, the Kingdom follows_

_Kiss the sun and burn our lips dead radio  
Candy girl you will never ever, ever make me the  
Perfect killer  
Outside the rabbit hole is a candy shop of poison  
Kiss the sun and burn our lips dead radio  
Candy girl you will never ever, ever make me the  
Perfect killer  
Outside the rabbit hole is a candy shop of poison  
Make me the perfect...killer  
Invite me to pray and let the music glow_

Standing together at the mic, they thought, 'We are finally home.' Walking backstage, the manager said, "In a couple minutes, the winner will be announced." They all nodded. Once he left, Screama grabbed Kiss and said, "You're going to win. You have to."

"Why?" Kiss questioned.

"You were cheated out of it last year, so you HAVE to get it this year." Kiss shook her head.

"You got to get it." Screama opened her mouth but was cut off by Eep whispering into her ear. Screama nodded. Eep pulled her towards the stairs. The manager was walking across the stage. He gestered them up. Going across the stage, F.R.E.A.K. OUT stood on one side and The Screams on the other. Biting her nails, Screama looked across the audience and froze.

"Our judges have decided and the winner of the Battle Of The Bands compotition is...." And suddenly she heard screams of joy and Kiss, Sophie, and Eep was hugging her.

"How?" She asked. Kiss pulled back.

"How what? You sang and you won," she exclaimed. Screama was shaking as she said, "Not that. That." And she lifted her hand to point out into the crowd, towards the one peson who she never wanted to see again. "Orochimaru." Kiss and Eep gasped and Sophie whimpered as they looked in that direction quickly. Seeing him, they burst through the crowd. The two bands followed in confusion. Sakachi, Sakura, and Hinata ran through the back in their heels. Getting to the parking lot, they got into their cars. Sakachi was in the middle in the back seat. Sakura was hopping in the front seat while Hinata ran to them.

"Sasuke, Itachi, Sophie and Sai. Get in that car and go to your house. We'll meet you there." Sakura got out and let Itachi get in, Sai and Sasuke sitting next to her. Sophie leaned back from the front passenger seat.

"It's all right, girlie. It's all right." F.R.E.A.K. OUT got in their car and sped off. Itachi pulled out.

"What happened?" Sai asked. Sakachi huddled into Sasuke's side, and Sasuke couldn't help but to think the only other time she was like this was when she saw Orochimaru when she was 15.

"No," he gasped. Sakachi whimpered. Sasuke choked out, "Orochimaru found us." Itachi slammed on the brakes. Sakachi screamed bloody murder. Looking out the front window, you saw Gaara's car in the middle of a car wreck. Sakachi climbed over Sasuke and out the car door, ignoring the yells from her boys. Racing to the scene, the officers grabbed her quickly. She struggled, yelling, "GAARA! GAARA!!!" The officer took her to the side, where Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru stood. Naruto and Neji grabbed her, waiting for the boys to get there. Once they were there and Sasuke had a firm hold on Sakachi, who sobbing her heart out, Naruto began.

"We were driving when a black sedan pulled out in front of us. Gaara swerved and the car hit the other one. The paramedics came and asked us how many were in the car. We said eight, but they told us they only found us six." Sakachi pulled her face away from Sasuke's shirt.

"He has them," she said shakily. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, showing hard black gems. "I'm going to kill him. And I will do it painfully."

* * *

Heading into the house, Sakachi walked through the kitchen, Sophie next to her and the rest of their family and friends behind them. Tapping the wall gently, a keypad came out. She slammed in the code and the wall move out the way to reveal a weapon's room.

"Take whatever you want." She pressed her thumb against a little sensor and made a metal door move to reveal another room. She stroad in, picking up a mic and reciever and attaching it to her neck and ear.

"Kakashi-Sensei, please. You have to get over here. Gaara and Sakura have been taken." A poof appeared in the room and Kakashi stepped out.

"Put on your gear, boys and girls. We've got a snake to kill." Sakachi gasped.

"Not Keiko!" Kakashi shook his head. Sakachi nodded and taped up her biceps. She stuck her Katana Suki on her back, and strapped her kunai pouch to her thigh. Pulling on a pair of shorts under her dress and slipped a tanktop on over it, slipping the dress off. Turning around, she saw all her friends with weapons and masks on. She pulled on her kitten mask.

"Let's go." And they all dissappeared.

* * *

**Wow. This was LONG. It's about 9,000 words. My longest chapter yet. I hope you like it. I finally got it done. Oh, and Crispy? Please don't kill me. The thing during the beginning of the Finals, well, PM me and I'll explain.**

**Anyway, message please! And now that this is about over, I need everyone to vote on my profile for what story they want next. The summaries are on there, too.**

**See you later! Don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	9. The Lost Are Found, But By What?

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_The wind whipped past her cheeks as she froze on top of the large cliff she made. The long, black blade in her hand rested it's tip on the ground at her feet. Her red lips parted in a wail that sounded throughout the whole forest. She fell to her knees in grief, her blade skidding away. The red liquid pouring from her side dripped to the ground, giving her a frame of death. Eyes slipped closed as the sounds of voices cried out to her, begging for her to not give in._

_

* * *

_

Sakachi shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, focusing on her path in front of her. She couldn't be sidetracked by the past. Pushing of one of the tree's branches a little hard, she flew past the next branch and landed safely on the one after, her feet never faltering in their pace. She could hear the low murmurs of her friends from over the mics.

"....We must split into two groups." Neji reasoned, the eyes behind the hawk mask hard.

"I agree," Shikamaru said, his sloth mask matching his laid-back tone.

"Who would go with who?" Ino asked nervously, her hands twitching together like a flighty little sparrow that her mask portrayed.

"We must split up the Kekke Genkis," Itachi said. Sakachi swiftly looked back to the weasel masked boy. He continued.

"Neji will be on the team searching for Sakura and Gaara. Hinata will go on the other team, the one searching for Orochimaru. That way, we have Byakugan on both." They nodded together, Hinata's eyes looking slightly worried behind her mouse mask.

"Next two would be us," Itachi said, making everyone know that 'us' was him and his family. "The twins stay together," he began, watching Sasuke and Sakachi drift towards each other. "That means Sai and I will go on the team searching for Sakura and Gaara." The twins looked at him.

"You're sending us after....._Him_?" She asked, her eyes excited behind her kitten mask. He nodded. Sakachi smiled beneath her mask and ran blood across her wrist swiftly. A small puff was heard.

"Yes, Sakachi-Sama?" The small snake hissed, it's blue eyes soft.

"Scout ahead, Kimi. Clear our path, please."

"Certainly." The little brown snake disappeared.

"Ino will go on the team the team with me so she could mind control any guard we might need." Ino nodded.

"Shikamaru will go on the other. They will need his shadow possession incase them come upon anyone. Tenten will go with me also. We need her weapons. Naruto with Sakachi." Tenten was immediately by Neji's side. "Sophie will go with you also, Sakachi. You will need her." Sophie hooked arms with Sakachi, never slowing the speed they were going at. "Kakashi stands watch. Got it?"

"Hai." They all responded. They traveled for about ten more minutes until they came upon a large stone wall with two tunnels.

"Which way?" Kakashi sighed.

"That way," he pointed to the left, "is where my childrens' chakra is coming from." The two teams split, knowing what they had to do.

* * *

Team One(Itachi's team) went to the left, following Kakashi's instructions. Neji lead the pack, his eyes watching the tunnel before them.

"There is a large break coming up, with a very unsafe looking bridge," Neji said to them. Itachi swore while Sai paled.

"The Bridge of Choosing," Itachi said, coming up to the bridge that they arrived at. Expanding underneath it was a large black hole. Sai sighed.

"Time to cross." He stepped on it, and the bridge became solid. Neji watched as he flited across and the bridge became rickety again.

"It chooses who crosses, doesn't it?" He asked. Itachi nodded. Itachi went next, crossing it successfully. Tenten followed quickly after. Neji went, Tenten hugging him when he made it over. Ino gulped. She stepped and quickly ran. And about halfway, something happened. The bridge groaned, and the next step she took, her foot slipped through. Catching herself with her hands, she struggled to pick herself up. Tenten threw a kunai towards her and she grabbed it, the string behind it pulled taunt. They pulled and pulled, but it almost seemed like the bridge was growing around her leg. Ino smiled sadly and let go, letting gravity pulled her downwards. Tenten screamed, Neji holding her back. Almost to the bottom, something caught her. She rolled, her fingers feeling rope tied in odd places. She put it together and knew she was in a net. But the next thing had her screaming bloody murder. A pair of hands came out of the darkness and grabbed her, dragging her now limp body down.

* * *

Tenten was still sobbing when she heard Ino's scream. Almost immediately, it stopped. Neji tugged the shaking Tenten along, fearing what he was going to have to tell Shikamaru later. They kept walking along the path, Tenten still shaking. But this time it was in anger. A low chuckle sounded around them.

"The pretty little lady looks scared. Lost someone to the bridge, huh?" The voice said. The face followed soon after. A man, much large than one would have thought possible, pushed off the wall. His face was marred with ugly scars and his muddy brown eyes were clouded. Tenten looked up, her mouth in a hateful sneer.

"I'm not scared." She said. "Now, what do you want?" she snarled, a kunai flying to her hand.

"I'm only allowed to let three of you pass," he said simply. "And I choose the little lady right there." He pointed directly at Tenten.

"Let's go then." She took a step forward, only to have her wrist engulfed in Neji's hand.

"No," he said.

"Yes. You guys go on. I'll catch up," She said, pulling out another kunai. She stood firm as the guys passed.

"Let's go, Buttercup. I don't have all day," he sneered, pulling out a shuriken. Tenten just lunged, her arms coming into a X to slash across his face. He blocked her arm away, only getting a small nick on his finger. She slashed the other quickly downward, hoping to catch him off guard. He gripped her wrist and slammed her into the wall across from him. She gritted her teeth against the stinging sensation in her back and leg and pulled out her weapons' scroll behind her. She knew her right leg was broken from it's odd angle. He came up to her almost motionless body and said, "Now, let's scar that pretty face, shall we?" She opened her eyes quickly and brought the scroll across her thumb, kicking him with her left leg. Slamming through familiar seals, she stood, ignoring the pain in her leg and snapped the scroll, letting the weapons fly towards him. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground, his motionless body dripping blood. Tenten took a step forward, to follow her team, when her leg gave out on her, making her hit her head against a rock. As her eyes drifted close, she saw a blurry figure come towards her and drag her away.

* * *

Neji was fighting his heart and followed Itachi and Sai. Soon enough, they came to a large door, with strange marking on it. Neji was about to say that they could find another way when Itachi punched the door three times, letting three symbols glow. The door slid open, and they came face to face with the prone figures of Sakura and Gaara. Neji went in first and used his Byakugan to check for any other people. The boys followed him. As soon as Sai crossed the door frame, it closed. Adn a voice was heard.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" And they all saw darkness.

* * *

Team two had been traveling for what seemed like forever, and Sakachi went to ask Hinata when they would stop walking. But when she turned around, she saw nobody behind her.

"Sasuke," She said. He turned around and froze.

"Where did everyone go?" He hissed, flashing to her side. She whimpered.

"I don't know." As they turned around to look for them, they came face to face with a door. And not just any door. It was the door to the training grounds. Sakachi snarled and punched the door, Sasuke miming her at the same time. The door moved and a sinister voice came to their ears.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke-Kun, Sakachi-Chan." Orochimaru stood before them, in all his evil glory.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be better. I promise.**


	10. How Do You Feel About Life After This?

"Orochimaru," Sasuke spat, his face turned up into a sneer. Sakachi stood behind him, her face a mask of fear and disgust. Orochimaru turned and walked through the door, knowing the twins were following. As they walked into the door, and the arena past it, a sharp gasp past through Sakachi's trembling lips. Sitting in the seats were their friends and family. Sasuke's hand twitched towards his kunais, and Orochimaru's voice floated back to them.

"Don't even think about it. Tied to each one is one of my snakes, and they will attack as soon as I am." Sasuke's hand fell limp. Sakachi smirked gently, knowing exactly what he was doing. She gently brought her hands together in a single sign, and she could feel every snake look at her. Whirling her Sharingan on, she caught them in her genjutsu. Sasuke gripped her wrist carefully, not breaking her concetration, and turned his on. He opened his mouth.

"Then let's have a fight." Orochimaru chuckled.

"What makes you think it would be fair?" He turned around to look into Sasuke's and Sakachi's eyes and froze. The red and black pierced him.

"I didn't." He said, and the arena was cast into Tsukuyomi(1).

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke and Sakura stood about three feet behind Orochimaru, Sakachi slightly behind Sasuke. When she turned on her Sharingan, Sakura gasped into her gag. The normal Sharingan that her father had was not what appeared in her eyes. This was her Mangekyo, and it was not normal. Her father's had a red background with a black three-edged pinwheel that connected within it, and she knew Itachi's had a red background with a black gentle three-egded pinwheel in it. Sakachi's, on the other hand, had a black background, with six ellipses connected to her red pupil as they over lapped along the bottom edges. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and froze. She didn't feel the snake loosen at all, only stared into his Mangekyo. His also had a black background with a red design settled in it. Three red ellipses intersected over his black pupil, and made a small black star around it. She concentrated on the designs. If you compared them, Sasuke's looked like a six-pointed star while Sakachi's looked like a six petaled flower. She wondered why the number six came into the equation when she felt her mind be pulled into the darkness.

* * *

Sakachi groaned lightly under her breath. Her eyes were killing her, and she knew Sasuke's had to be too. But as she watched Orochimaru turned around, looking for them, she felt no pain. She giggled, and felt her brother huff next to her. She changed into Tsukuyomi mode.

"Orochi-Chan?" She questioned, her voice now six years old, and full of amusement. She walked out, henged to look like her six year old self. Orochimaru stared at her. Sasuke chuckled behind to her, his laugh a six year old's laugh. He walked out also, henged as his six year old self. She smiled at him.

"Orochi-Chan! I haven't seen you in forever!" She laughed, and even at that age, it still sounded like windchimes. Everyone watched as they saw the twins small. Itachi chuckled lowly, knowing what was about to happen. Sakachi bounced on her heels.

"Do you want to play a game with us?" She asked carefully. Sasuke stood and watched him, daring him to say no. Black smoke curled around his hand, and his Katana settled into it. Orochimaru gulped. He knew he was defenseless in this realm, and he wasn't about to jeperdize his life.

"Sure, Saka-Chan," he said, using the nickname he used before when he wanted something from her. She smiled angelically, but behind that mask, her true face smirked wickedly, a habit she picked up from her brothers.

"You're going to play Sasu-Nii-Chan's game first!" She chirped, and abruptly turned around. "Ita-Nii-Chan!" She cried, and Itachi picked her up and put her on his lap. Sasuke sat in the middle of the arena, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Now," he drawled, and everyone chuckled because it was the same drawl he used as he was older, but now it sounded odd coming out of a six-year-old's mouth, "how about we play a little guessing game?" He dissappeared as mirrors appeared along the walls of the Tsukuyomi arena.

"Find me." His voice echoed, a strange mix of old and young, malic and innocence. Three kunais appeared on the ground, and Orochimaru knew he only had three chances. What he didn't know about was the mirror directly above his head. Orochimaru threw the first one at a mirror to his left, shattering it upon impact. Sakachi giggled, finding happiness in the evilest things. He then threw another northeast, shattering two in one blow. He panted, finding his movements sluggish. He froze, ready to thrown the last one. As he whipped around, it left his hand at a slower speed. But nothing could stop the kunai flying through the air towards the little dark angel. Well, if we were in the real world. The kunai froze mear inches from her face, and it shattered into dust. Or....metal sand. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he focused on whipping it towards Orochimaru. The snake saw it coming and dodged, only to find himself in an even more dangerous situation. Little Sasuke had his blade against Oro's neck, and was flying on black wings.

"This is my sister's and I's world," he said, the odd voice coming out again, "You play by our rules." He moved the blade, letting Sakachi take over. She stood there, watching Orochimaru stand off to the side, waiting for her punishment. She smiled brillaintly.

"Let's play HopScotch!" She crirped. Orochimaru nodded and drifted over to her side. The floor shook, and a HopScotch board appeared in front of them, the pieces broken apart. But on either side of it was a large chasm. Sakachi gently picked up a small rock, and hurled it forward. It flew in the air, arching high. It landed on number 74. Giggling, she began hopping from number to number. Landing on 74, she picked up the rock and proceded to the other side.

"Your turn!" Her voice trilled up an octave. Orochimaru smirked.

"But I don't have a rock," he said smartly. She smiled.

"Of course you do." And a large ass boulder appeared next to him, lava dripping off of it. He went to pick it up and as soon as he touched it, it turned extremely hot and shrunk to the size of his fist. He tossed it and as it flew, it changed back and landed in the middle, on the hardest spot to reach. Sakachi had reach it by using her wings. He hopped carefully from stone to stone and pushed off as hard as he could, landing on the middle spot. As he knelt to pick the rock up, he heard a soft, sinister voice.

"Oops." And the piece broke completely, hurtling him to the lava below. Closing his eyes, he waited for the searing hotness that would be in his mind. But it never came.

"Mou, do you think we finally killed him?" That was Sakachi.

"I wish," Sai snorted. Orochimaru opened his eyes and saw the Uchiha family in all their glory. Sakachi laughed.

"Welcome to the real game." And she kicked him in his head. He went flying back and hit the wall hard. Groaning, he rose.

"Here is your Katana. Might as well be slightly fair." Orochimaru smirked and came at her. She blocked with her Katana. Kicking his legs from under him, she flipped over to Itachi's side.

"Katon!" He barely dodged the fireball. Flicking his wrist, snake came flying out his sleaves and went towards Sai, who was painting. Snapping the parchment, the ink sheild stopped the snakes effectively, and Sai appeared next to Orochimaru and kicked him in his side. Orochimaru flew towards Sasuke, who sharply brought his blade down, cutting across Orochimaru's chest. The snake hopped back, blocking Itachi sword towards his heart, catching it in his shoulder. Ripping the Katana out, he slowly walked back, tripping over Sai's ink drawing that twisted his ankle. He slowly moved backwards, bumping into the last Uchiha. Sakachi.

"Goodnight, Orochimaru." And her Katana slipped easily into his heart.

* * *

They all sat around in the arena, watching each other and Orochimaru's dead body fade to ash. Sakachi suddenly collasped, sobbing.

"He's gone. H-h-he's really gone," she stuttered, her tears dripping down her face. Sasuke fell down next to her.

"Yes, imouto. He's gone." And with that, everyone knew life would be peaceful again.

* * *

**Eightteen Years Later**

"Hurry up, you guys! Or we'll be late for the barbeque!" Sakachi stood there, at the base of the stairs, tapping her foot. Soon enough, her husband came to the top of the stairs.

"Sorry," he said gently, coming down to wrap his arms around her waist. She smiled and ran her hand through his red hair.

"It's alright." She stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"God, Kaa-san, if you wanted to kiss Tou-san, you shouldn't be rushing us to get in here. No one wants to see that." The two parents looked at their eldest son. His messy red hair and black eyes made him stand out in a crowd, and it was no doubt that he got his sharp attitude from his mother. Sakachi scowled at him.

"Hajime," she said, "Don't get smart with me." He looked abashed.

"Sorry Kaa-san." Two pairs of foot steps came rushing in.

"Chichi!" The two girls cheered, their long black hair swing behind them. He hugged them both.

"Maki." Her bright green eyes sparkled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mari." Her dark green eyes lit up as she kissed his other cheek.

"Can we go? I want to see Sakura-Oba-San!" Hiroyuki exclaimed, bouncing. His maroon hair was slightly stuck up in the back, like his uncle Sasuke's, and he was wide-eyed with excitment, like his mother. He had the short lines coming down his face, half of Itachi's, and he was a perfect balance of Uchiha and Hatake.

"Yeah!" Now the youngest child was a shock. She had long, pink hair and large brown eyes, no doubt getting them from her grandmother, Mikoto. She smiled up at her mother. "Please, Kaa-san?" Sakachi smiled softly and pulled her daughter's hair back into a loose bun.

"Sure, Yukiko. Let's go." The family of seven walked out the door and to the large Escalade sitting on the driveway. Soon they were on their way. Pulling up in front of the house that was all the way across town, they saw heard a sharp yell.

"Mana! You get down here right now! Your Oba-san and Oji-san are outside, right now!" Sakura yelled. The door flew open and a young girl with short pink hair came out.

"Sakachi-Oba-san!" She exclaimed, and hugged her aunt. Sakachi laughed.

"Mana-Chan!" Sakachi said, hugging her goddaughter. Mana stepped back, her dark gray eyes peering at her aunt. The kids got out the car and Mana attacked Maki and Mari.

"Come on! Masa is upstairs! She waiting for us!" The three girls went to go meet Mana's year-younger sister. It was the same with Maki and Mari. Mari was the older one, and Maki was a year younger. Sakachi let her children go and play while she walked into the kitchen to talk to her best friends. They talked for about an hour until the doorbell rang.

"I got it," Sakura said and went to answer the door. They heard a short conversation, and Sakura entered the kitchen again, holding six roses and a card. "Some person sent each of us a flower." She opened the card and read it, freezing. Sakachi came and read it over her shoulder, freezeing also. Sophie plucked it from her hands and read it aloud.

_Hello my lovely ladies._

_I am writing to tell you __I'm back._

_And this time, I'm taking your children with me._

_Don't worry, they will be in good hands._

_My hands._

_And I won't let anything happen to them._

_They will be perfect Warriors._

_Signed,_

_D._

By the time she finished, she was shaking. She looked at all her friends and told them, "We have to train them." They nodded, already planning how to protect them.

* * *

**Ooo, does that mean a sequel?**

**Yes. Yes, it does.**

**I'm already planning it in my head and I need ideas on what to call it.**

**But, for the mean time, I'm putting up a little information.**

**The kids mentioned in this chapter:**

**Parents: Gaara Hatake and Sakachi Uchiha-Hatake**

**Name: Hajime Hatake(M)**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Black**

**Name: Mari Hatake(F)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Dark Green**

**Name: Maki Hatake(F)**

**Age: 13**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Name: Hiroyuki Hatake(M)**

**Age: 10**

**Hair: Maroon**

**Eyes: Dark Gray**

**Name: Yukiko Hatake(F)**

**Age: 6**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Parents: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hatake-Uchiha**

**Name: Mana Uchiha(F)**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Dark Gray**

**Name: Masa Uchiha(F)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Pink**

**Eyes: Black**

**Kids not mentioned:**

**Parents: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hatake-Uchiha**

**Name: Hitoshi Uchiha(M)**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Green**

**Name: Isamu Uchiha(M)**

**Age: 11**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Name: Satoshi Uchiha(M)**

**Age: 5**

**Hair: Light Red**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Parents: Sai Uchiha and Sophie Uchiha**

**Name: Sho Uchiha(M)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Name: Cho Uchiha(F)**

**Age: 14**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Name: Osamu Uchiha(M)**

**Age: 8**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Black**

**Parents: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki**

**Name: Hitomi Uzumaki(F)**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Bluish Pearl, turns completely pearl when using Byakugan**

**Name: Ryo Uzumaki(M)**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Pearl**

**Name: Takeshi Uzumaki**

**Age: 10**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Blue, turns Pearl when using Byakugan**

**Name: Kasumi Uzumaki**

**Age: 7**

**Hair: Dark Blue**

**Eyes: Pearl**

**Parents: Neji Hyuga and Tenten Hyuga**

**Name: Takeo Hyuga**

**Age: 15**

**Hair: Light Brown**

**Eyes: Pearl**

**Name: Miyuki Hyuga**

**Age: 8**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Brown, but turns Pearl when using Byakugan**

**Parents: Shikamaru Nara and Ino Nara**

**Name: Emi Nara**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Name: Emiko Nara**

**Age: 12**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Now you have most of the info for the base of the story.**

**TA!**


End file.
